My Secret Love
by TheBlackRoseGirl
Summary: "I Love You..."/"Say Goodbye?..."/"I'm sorry and thank you..."/Don't hate me because I love you..."
1. Chapter - 1

Chapter 1

**My Secret Love**

**Disclimer : Harry Potter punya mom J.K Rowling**

**Author : TheBlackRoseGirl**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Muggle World!**

* * *

Hermione POV

"Hermione, waktunya sarapan!" teriak Mom.

"Baik, Mom!"

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah di Hogwarts High School. Aku baru saja lulus dari Beauxbatons Junior High School, dan kalian tau aku lulusan terbaik seangkatan ku betapa senangnya aku. Huft aku tidak mau terlambat untuk hari pertamaku, sebaiknya aku segera mengisi perutku ini dengan makanan.

"Morning Mom" aku mencium pipi mom.

"Morning dear"

"Morning Dad" aku mencium pipi Dad.

"Morning too my little princess" goda dad.

"Ehhhh, dad aku bukan anak kecil lagi" kekeh ku kesal.

"Hahaha, iya iya putri dad ini kan sudah menjadi tumbuh menjadi wanita yang cantik" goda dad.

"Tentu saja aku cantik dan dad, aku tidak selamanya jadi anak kecil dad jadi jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan-panggilan itu lgi" Senyumku dengan bangga.

"Sudah lah, sudah kalian berdua. Mione cepat habiskan sarapanmu, coba kau lihat sudah jam berapa itu" tunjuk mom ke arah jam dinding.

"Oh my god!" teriakku kaget.

Aku segera menghabiskan makananku dengan cepat, sungguh tidak lucu sekali jika hari pertamaku sekolah aku sudah telat.

"Come on dad! Aku tidak mau telat" aku menarik tangan kanan dad yang sedang meminum koponya.

"Easy, beauty" kekeh dad.

"Ayo dad" aku berlari dan langsung masukke dalam mobil.

"Ready beauty?" goda dad yang baru saja masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Ugghhh ayo dad, aku takut telat" panikku.

"Oke, let's go" teriak dad dan meninju tangannya ke atas.

"Bye Mom!" teriakku dan melambaikan tangan pada Mom.

Ughh, kurang lebih 30 menit, akhirnya sampai juga aku.

"Bye dad" aku keluar dari mobil.

"Bye, sweatheart!" teriak dad dari dalam mobil.

Author POV

Hermione berlari disepanjang lorong sekolah mencari-cari untuk menemukan kelasnya.

"Akhirnya get it, ini kelasnya" Ucap Hermione dengan senyum lebar.

Hermione sempat berdiri cukup lama untuk memutuskan duduk dimana, hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang memanggil dia.

"Hai, duduk di sini aja" ucap perempuan dengan rambut merah itu dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hermione.

"Ohh hai, terimakasih" Ucap hermione sambil duduk dan tersenyum ramah.

"Namaku Ginerva Weasley, tapi aku biasa dipanggil Ginny. So, panggil aku Ginny" Ucap Ginny sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" Ucap Hermioe sambil menjabat tangan Ginny.

Hermione POV

Bel baru saja berbunyi, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk belajar. Ya benar aku suka belajar, belajar itu sangat menyenangkan, sungguh. Kalian tahu, aku sampai dijuluki 'Miss Know It All' oleh teman-temanku dulu. Aku senang dengan panggilan itu, bukan maksud untuk menyombongkan diri. Tapi itulah aku. Ehh sudahlah, back to story..

Aku memperhatikan anak-anak lain disekelilingku, satu pun tidak ada yang aku kenal. Yeahh, kecuali Ginny, teman sebangkuku yang baru saja aku kenal.

"Pagi, semua" masuk seorang wanita tua, yang sangat aku yakini dia adalah wali kelasku"

Kelas yang tadinya sangat berisik langsung pada diam. Bagus deh, karena aku tidak suka kebisingan.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Minerva McGonagall, saya adalah wali kelas kalian. Dan saya mengajar pelajaran Biologi. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama kalian, jadi untuk hari ini belum dimulai pelajaran secara efektif"

Seketika teriakan senang di dalam kelas. Ahhh padahal aku sudah sangat bersamangat untuk belajar, tapi malah seperti ini.

"Diam!" teriak Prof. McGonagall.

"Saya mau kalian mengenalkan diri kalian satu per satu dan maju ke depan. Saya akan memanggil nama kalian satu persatu" membuka absen nama.

Satu per satu anak-anak yang namanya dipanggil oleh Prof. mulai maju, ahh aku sedikit nervous. Ayoo lah Hermione ini hanya pengenalan diri, ngga biasanya aku kayak gini.

"Draco Malfoy!" teriak Prof. McGonagall.

Anak yang di panggil Draco Malfoy itu maju. Dia sangat tampan, rambut pirang platinanya, tinggi, tubuh yan.. Ehh Hermione, kenapa dengan aku ini, lihat saja dia jalan dengan sangat angkuhnya.

"Hermione, kamu kenapa?" Ginny melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepanku dengan muka yang khawatir.

"Ahh, aku ngga kenapa-kenapa ko" gelengku.

"Kau yakin? lagian kamu aneh melamun lalu tiba-tiba mengeleng-gelengkan kepala" tanya Ginny dengan muka yang lebih khawatir.

"Aku yakin Gin, aku ngga kenapa-kenapa ko" senyumku untuk lebih meyakinkan Ginny.

"Baiklah" kata Ginny dengan muka yang kurang yakin

Ahh, kenapa dengan aku ini. Oh, dia baru saja selesai, ternyata dia dududuk diseberangku. Aku menoleh ke dia, dan dia juga menoleh ke arahku. Dia tersenyum ke arahku, ohh senyumannya. Dia benar-benar sangat tampan. Aku yakin pasti saat ini pipiku sudah memerah seperti rambutnya Ginny, aku mencoba membalas senyuman dia, tapi terasa aneh. Dan dia tertawa kecil, aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Apa-apaan aku ini, kenapa jadi seperti ini.

"Hermione, lagi-lagi kamu melamun. Kamu yakin ngga kenapa-kenapa? apa kamu sakit? lihat mukamu sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus" muka Ginny sangat terlihat khawatir.

"Aku ngga kenapa-kenapa ko Ginn, percaya deh"

"Aku ngga percaya sama kamu Mione"

"Ayoolah Ginn, percaya sama aku. Aku ngga kenapa-kenapa ko" rajuku dengan muka yang aku buat seimut mungkin.

"Baiklah kali ini aku percaya, tapi awas aja kalau kamu sampai kayak gitu lagi, aku langsung bilanga sama Prof. McGonagall bahwa kamu sakit" Ucap Ginny dengan muka yang sangat serius.

"Ok ma'am" ledekku.

"Mione bukankah dia tampan?"

"Ehh, siapa?" jawabku kaget.

"Itu tuh yang duduk disebrang kamu. Draco Malfoy" goda Ginny.

"Ehh, hmmm di..dia biasa aja ko Ginny" jawabku gagap.

Kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti ini.

"Hahaha lihat lihat mukamu merah. Hahaha, rambutnya yang pirang plat.." goda Ginny.

"Muka aku ngga merah Ginn" dengusku.

"Hahaha, liat mukanya yang tampan itu. Pasti semua anak perempuan langsung tergila-gila sama dia"

"Ginn, stop it!"

"Badannya yang tinggi, tubuh ya pro.."

"MINERVA WEASLY!" teriakanku mengelegar di dalam kelas.

"Ehem!" deheman Prof. membuatku kaget.

Semua mata tertuju padaku, ohh ini sangat memalukan

"Maaf, maaf kan saya Prof." Ucapku sambil menundukan kepala.

"Kau menyebalkan Ginny"

"Hehehe, vis Mione"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Saat aku menoleh ke samping, dia sedang tertawa. Aku yakini pasti itu karena kejadianku barusan. Ini sangat menyebalkan, lihat aja kau Ginn.

"Hermione Granger!" teriak Prof. memanggil nama ku.

Panggilan Proff. membangunkan lamunanku. Aku harus segera maju.

"Miss. Granger silahkan perkenalkan dirimu.

Aku mengangguk. Kenapa aku jadi deg-degan seperti ini.

"Hai, namaku Hermione Granger. Panggil aja aku Her.."

Ucapan ku berhenti saat mataku dan mata dia bertemu.

"Ehem" dehem Prof.

"Hmm, iya pang.. panggil a..ja aku Hermione"

Oke Hermione, relax. Huffftt.

"Uhh, aku lulusan dari Beauxbatons Junior High School. Salam kenal semua"

"Oke Miss. Granger silahkan duduk.

Aku segera duduk, uhhh kenapa sama aku ini. Saat aku menoleh ke samping, dia sedang menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Dan ternyata dia mempunyai warna mata abu-abu, sangat indah. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku, ehh Hermione perasaan apa ini?.

To Be Continnue..

* * *

Hai aku new disini, maaf kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan. -Jangan lupa reviewnya ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**My Secret Love**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya bunda J.K Rowling**

**Author : TheBlackRoseGirl**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Muggle World!**

* * *

Hermione POV

Ini adalah hari ke 2 ku sekolah, semoga saja tidak memalukan seperti kemarin.

"Mione.. Mione...Mione!" teriak Ginny dari parkiran, lalu menghampiriku.

"Hai Ginn, sebaiknya kau tidak berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku seperti tadi itu" dengusku sebal.

"Hehehe, maaf kan aku Mione. Ohh ya Mione perkenalkan ini kakakku Ronald Weasley dia kakak kelas kita satu tahun lebih tua dari kita, lebih tepatnya dia kelas 11" Ginny menarik laki-laki tinggi dengan warna rambut yang sama seperti Ginny, kerahku.

Uggh tentu saja warna rambutnya sama kan mereka kakak-beradik.

"Hai, Ronald Weasley. Salam kenal" dia menjulurkan tangannya.

"Mmm hai, Hermione Granger. Salam kenal juga Ronald" aku menjabat tangannya.

"Ron saja, Ronald terlalu formal. Hahahaha" melepas jabatan tangannya dan tertawa lepas.

"Eh? o..ok Ron" kekehku.

"Hai Ronnie!" teriak seseorang dibelakangku.

Uhh kenapa sihh orang itu berteriak seperti itu padahal kan jaraknya dekat, menyebalkan.

Author POV

"Hai mate, sebaiknya kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu lagi. Itu sangat menggelikan kau tahu, kalau sampai kau memanggilku seperti itu lagi kau tinggal memilih mau yang mana mate tangan kanan atau tangan kiri? tangan kiri kau akan masuk ke rumah sakit, sedangkan tangan kanan aku sangat pastikan kau akan langsung masuk kuburan! cerocos Ron horror.

"Eh? hehehe vis, calm down mate! ucap Cedric ngeri.

Hermione dan Ginny hanya menonton mereka ber dua dengan malas.

"Ahh sudahlah kalian berdua ini, hai Ced, apa kau masih mengingatku? apa kau tidak merindukanku" tanya Ginny.

"Siapa juga yang mau mengingat dan mengingat kau Ginn" celoteh Ron.

"Aku tidak bertanya pada mu, Ronald!" Ginny menatap ron kesal.

Hermione dan Cedric, hanya tertawa kecil melihat opera sabun antara kakak beradik itu.

"Hahaha, tentu saja aku ingat, mana mungkin aku tidak ingat Ginn. Dan ya aku merindukanmu, hahaha" Ucap Cedric dan mengacak-acak rambut Ginny.

"Hehehe, kau dengar itu Ronald. Cedric mengingatku dan merindukanku" ledek Ginny dan tersenyum bangga.

"Ugghh, O" dengus Ron.

"Hmm, Ginn sebaiknya aku ke kelas duluan ya" ucap Hermione.

Hermione kesal karena dia merasa dia bagaikan sebuah patung yang hanya menonton percakapan tiga orang yang ada di depannya itu, sebelum hermione berbalik pergi ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Ehh sebentar-sebentar Mione. Ced kenalkan ini temanku Hermione, dan Mione ini Cedric" Ginny menarik tangan Hermione dan menunjuk Hermione dan Cedric.

"Cedric Diggory" Cedric mengulurukan tangannya.

"Hermione Granger" Hermione menjabat tangan Cedric.

"Ayo Mione, kita ke kelas. Bye Ron, bye Ced!" Ginny menarik tangan Hermione, dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Ron dan Cedric.

"Ehh, bye!" ucap Hermione.

"Cantik" ucap Cedric secara tidak sadar dengan suara yang pelan setelah Hermione dan Ginny pergi.

"Ehh, kau ngomong apa Ced barusan?" tanya Ron bingung.

"Ahh sudahlah, ayo mate" Cedric menarik tangan Ron.

Sedangkan Hermione dan Ginny.

"Bukankah dia sangat tampan dan cool Mione?" mata Ginny berbinar-binar dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ehh, siapa?" Hermione terlihat bingung

"Cedric, dia sangat tampan bukan? Bahkan aku saat pertama kali lihat dia, aku tidak bisa mengedipkan mataku. Hahaha" Ginny mengucapkannya dengan pipi yang memerah.

Hermione hanya diam saja dan tidak ingin meladeni ucapan Ginny barusan.

Hermione POV

*BBRUUKK*

"Auuuu!" siapa sih yang menabrakku.

"Kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan Mione?" Ginny membantuku berdiri.

"Kau!.." aku terkejut melihat siapa orang yang sudah menabrakku.

"Hmm, sorry Granger" Draco langsung masuk ke kelas tanpa melihat ke arahku.

Apa-apaan dia itu, menyebalkan sekali.

"Dasar Malfoy menyebalkan" ucapku pelan dan kesal.

Aku langsung mendaratkan bokongku di kursi dengan kasar, Malfoy itu ternyata sangat menyebalkan. Apa-apaan dia meminta maaf tapi tidak melihat orangnya dan langsung pergi begitu saja.

* * *

Selama pelajaran berlangsung aku sama sekali tidak bisa fokus belajar, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam fikiranku tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, aneh.

"Mione, ayoo ke kantin" Ginny merapihkan buku-bukunya dan mulai memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Ehh, emang sudah bel?" tanyaku bingung.

"Hufft Mione, tentu saja sudah bel. Kalau belum bel mana mungkin aku mengajakmu ke kantin, coba lihat di sekelilingmu anak-anak yang lain sudah pergi dan Proff. Snape pun sudah keluar"

Aku melihat sekelilingku, benar saja apa yang dikatakan Ginny yang tersisah di kelas cuman aku dan Ginny dan beberapa anak sedangkan yang lainnya sudah entah pergi kemana.

"Benarkan, makanya Mione sebaiknya kau jangan sering-sering melamun terus. Sebenarnya apa sih yang kamu lamunin? ahhh aku tahu, pasti Malfoy kan?" goda Ginny.

"Ahh, ti..tidak Ginny. Siapa juga yang melamuni Malfoy"

"Kau, hahahaha" Ginny tertawa dengan sangat senangnya.

Ginny benar-benar menyebalkan, sebaiknya aku segera tarik dia ke kantin.

Author POV

Hermione menarik tangan Ginny sampai ke kantin.

"Ihh, kau menyebalkan Mione" Ginny melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Hermione.

"Hahaha, maafkan aku Ginn. Kalau aku tidak menarikmu nanti kau tidak berhenti-henti tertawa, dan yang ada belum aja kita makan nanti sudah keburu bel"

"Hehehe"

Hermione dan Ginny sudah membeli makanan mereka dan mereka berdua pun duduk untuk menikmati makanan mereka.

"Hai, boleh kah kami duduk disini?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang menggunakan aksesoris aneh.

"Boleh, silahkan saja" jawab Hermione.

"Hermione dan Ginny right?" tanya seorang perempuan yang berwajah india.

"Yeah" jawab Hermione dan Ginny berbarengan.

"Kalian.." Ginny mencoba mengingat-ingat nama ke tiga orang yang ada didepannya.

"Aku Parvati dan ini saudara kembarku Padma, dan yang itu Luna" jawab Parvati.

"Kita sekelas apa kalian tidak mengingat kami?" tanya Padma dengan muka cemberut.

"Ehh, ahh bukan maksud aku dan Ginny seperti itu. Kami.. kami han.." jawab Hermione.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Calm down Hermione" potong Padma. Dan mereka semua tertawa bersama, kecuali Hermione yang ekspresinya terlihat sedikit kesal.

Hermione POV

"Hmm guys, aku ke toilet dulu ya" mereka mengangguk dan aku pun segera berdiri.

Saat aku berjalan di lorong untuk pergi ke toilet, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Dan seseorang yang bertabrakan dengan aku itu adalah..

"Hufft, kau.. lagi-lagi kau semak" Draco menyeringai ke arahku.

"Ehh, a..apa-apaan kau ini Malfoy. Siapa maksudmu yang kau sebut dengan semak itu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Tentu saja kau, habis kalau bukan kau siapa lagi, eh?" dia masih menyeringai

"Kau sangat menye.." belum saja aku menyelesaikan kalimatku tapi sudah dipotong.

"Ahh sudahlah, bye Granger" Draco mengacak-acak rambutku sambil menyeringai dan dia lagi-lagi pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku. Dia sukses membuatku mematung, perasaan apa ini? rasanya aneh seperti ada kupu-kupu yang sedang beterbangan di perutku. Dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Ahh sudahlah, aku sudah tidak berniat untuk ke toilet lagi sebaiknya aku segera kembali ke kantin.

Author POV

Tanpa disadari oleh Hermione dia terus tersenyum sampai ke kantin.

"Mione, kau kenapa? kamu terlihat senang sekali" tanya Luna.

"Ahh, aku tidak kenapa-kenapa kok" jawab Hermione.

"Ehh lihat deh itu Malfoy, siapa tuh cewek yang sedang memegang tangan Malfoy?" tunjuk Parvati.

Hermione, Ginny, Luna dan Padma melihat ke arah yang Parvati tunjuk.

"Genit sekali sih itu cewek" serang Padma.

"Pansy memang seperti itu" jawab Luna.

"Eh?" jawab Hermione, Ginny, Padma dan Parvati bersamaan.

"Iya itu namanya Pansy Parkinson, dia dan Draco sudah berteman dari kecil" jawab Luna.

"Eh Draco? kau sepertinya sangat mengenal dia Lun" tanya Ginny.

"Iya aku dan Draco adalah saudara, jadi tentu saja aku tahu tentang dia" jawab Luna.

"Ohhh" jawab Hermione, Ginny, Parvati dan Padma bersamaan.

"Tapi Lun, kalian kan ber saudara tapi kok kalian sepertinya tidak terlalu dekat?" tanya Hermione.

"Mmm, ya aku dan Draco kami jarang berbicara bersama. Dia tertutup dan sangat cuek orangnya, tapi dia orangnya baik ko" jawab Luna.

"Lun apa mereka ber dua berpacaran? Malfoy dan Pansy" tanya Padma.

Hermione mentajamkan pendengarannya, entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit gelisah.

"Tidak, Pansy memang sangat menyukai Draco dari dulu tapi sama sekali Draco tidak meresponnya. Draco hanya menganggap Pansy sebagai temannya saja. Ya tapi seperti yang kalian lihat Pansy tetap berusaha supaya Draco dapat menyukainya" jawab Luna.

"Tapi mereka terlihat sangat mesra Lun, ya kan Mione?" goda Ginny dan megedipkan matanya sebelah.

"Ehh?" kekeh Hermione.

"Ya Pansy memang suka bergelayunan di tangannya Draco. Tapi sebenarnya Draco sangat risih akan hal itu, bahkan aku pernah melihat saat Draco sedang sangat badmoodnya dan tiba-tiba Pansy datang dan bergelayutan ditangannya, Draco langsung meledak marah. Dan Pansy langsung mematung, hahahaha saat itu sungguh pertunjukan yang sangat menghiburku" jawab Luna dan tertawa lepas.

"Dengar itu Mione, kau masih mempunyai kesempatan" bisik Ginny.

"Ehh?" jawab Hermione kaget.

To Be Continue..

* * *

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh, gaje atau semacamnya. Reviewnya ya jangan lupa^^


	3. Chapter 3

**My Secret Love**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya bunda J.K Rowling**

**Author : TheBlackRoseGirl**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Muggle World!**

* * *

Hermione POV

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan pun sudah berlalu, tidak terasa aku sudah sekolah di Hogwarts High School selama enam bulan dan hari ini adalah semester ke dua ku. Kalian tahu semester kemarin saat aku mendapatkan hasil nilai belajarku ternyata aku mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di se-angkatan ku, ternyata selama ini tidak sia-sia aku selalu bergutat dengan buku-buku ku. Saat liburan kemarin aku menghabiskan liburanku dirumah yaa seperti yang kalian tahu apa aktivitas yang aku lakukan yaitu membaca buku-buku kesayanganku. Karena kebiasaan hal itulah Ginny selalu menelepon ku selama liburan untuk mengajakku pergi jalan-jalan keluar karena kata Ginny dia takut aku lama-lama nanti akhirnya akan jatuh cinta dan menikahi buku-bukuku. Demi celana Merlin! ehh, ngomong-ngomong Merlin siapa ya? aaahhh entahlah back to story.. aku rasa Ginny sudah gila, mana mungkin aku melakukan itu. Karena Ginny selalu meneleponku dan selalu saat di telepon mengatakan hal itu dengan sangat terpaksa aku menuruti ke inginannya untuk pergi jalan-jalan ke luar. Ginny dia sangat lucu dia yang memaksa ku untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar bersamanya tapi dia sendiri yang tidak tahu mau kemana tujuan kita pergi, ugh. Akhirnya aku dan Ginny memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai, oh iya selain aku dan Ginny ada Luna, Parvati dan Padma juga. Sangat menyenangkan seharian penuh bersama mereka ber-empat, aku tidak menyesal menuruti keinginan Ginny. Kalian tahu dari kami ber-lima (Hermoine, Ginny, Padma, Parvati dan Luna) Parvati, Padma dan Luna mereka sudah mempunyai pacar. Parvati dia berpacaran dengan Dean Thomas, Padma dengan Ernie MacMillan, Luna dia dengan Neville Longbottom. Sedangkan aku dan Ginny.., kalau Ginny dia sedang dekat dengan kakak kelas kami aku lupa siapa namanya Har.. Harr.. Harry ya Harry, Harry Styles ehh bukan itu mah anggota boyband yang anggotanya ganteng-ganteng bingits ("Ehh?"), hhmmm Harry Pot.. Harry Potter ya Harry Potter cowok yang memakai kacamata bulat dan mempunyai tanda lahir seperti petir di dahinya. Sedangkan aku.. seperti yang kalian tahu aku masih sendiri alias JOMBLO. Ohh tidak tidak bukan jomblo, jomblo terdengar seperti mengenaskan sekali diriku. Single yaa single, single terdengar lebih baik dari pada jomblo, benarkan?. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya tentang Malfoy, yaa Malfoy tetap lah Malfoy seorang cowok yang menyebalkan, angkuh tapi di sisi lain dia cowok yang baik, pintar dan misterius. Dia menjadi cassanova di sekolahan ku ini, banyak cewek-cewek yang menyukainya semenjak dia masuk tim futsal sekolahanku. Menurut mereka para penggemarnya Malfoy yang di ketuai langsung oleh Pansy Parkinson (-_-"), Malfoy itu seorang pangeran lah, malaikat lah, womanizer dan blaa blaa blaaa.. sebutan-sebutan yang mereka buat sangat memuakan menurutku. Hufftt...

"Pagi Mione" sapa Ginny yang baru tiba dan langsung duduk disebelahku.

"Pagi Ginn"

"Mione kau sudah mengerjakan PR dari Proff. Sprout?" tanya Ginny.

"Sudah"

"Ya tentu saja kau sudah mengerjakannya. Mana mungkin seorang Hermione Granger si Miss. Know It All belum mengerjakan PR, apa kata dunia?!, hahaha" ledek Ginny dan tertawa.

"Ugh" dengusku kesal.

"Pagi Granger!" sapa Cormac McLaggen sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berlalu pergi ke belakang.

Aku balas dengan mengedikan bahuku.

"Sepertinya dia masih tetap akan terus mengejarmu Mione" bisik Ginny.

"Mungkin" balasku singkat.

By the way Cormac dia pernah menembakku sebelum hari libur dimulai, aku menolaknya ya karena memang aku tidak punya perasaan sama sekali ke dia. Dan sepertinya dia akan tetap mengejarku, walaupun aku sudah menolaknya waktu itu.

Author POV

"Selamat pagi semua" sapa Proff. Sprout.

"Selamat pagi Proff" jawab semua murid.

"Hari ini saya akan membagi kalian menjadi berpasang-pasangan, sebelum saya memberi tahu apa tugas yang harus kalian lakukan saya akan membacakan nama-nama yang sudah saya tentukan untuk berpasangan" jelas Proff. Sprout.

"Aku berharap semoga saja aku berpasangan denganmu Mione" bisik Ginny.

"Semoga" balas Mione singkat.

"Baiklah Ginny Weasley-Cormac McLaggen.." sebut Proff. Sprout.

"What the.. aku berpasangan dengan dia. Ahh Hermione kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan orang seperti itu" keluh Ginny.

"Hahaha kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada Ginn" ledekku sambil tertawa pelan.

Ginny terlihat uring-uringan karena pasangan belajarnya yang ditentukan oleh Proff. Sprout.

"Padma Patil-Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood-Seamus Finnigan, Hermione Granger..-Draco Malfoy" sebut Proff. Sprout.

"What?! aku bersama Malfoy?" tanya Hermione kepada Ginny.

"Ya Hermione kau bersama Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Kau harus menerimanya dengan lapang dada Mione, hahaha" ledek Ginny.

"Tapi Ginn.."

"Mione, Malfoy pintar dia masih lebih baik, bukan dia jauh jauh lebih baik untuk menjadi pasangan belajar dari pada si McLaggen itu. Kau dan Malfoy pasti nantinya akan mendapatkan nilai yang sangat bagus. Sedangkan aku dengan McLaggen apa yang bisa kuharapkan dari orang seperti dia. Bukankah juga bagus Mione, kau jadi bisa berduaan dengan Malfoy" jelas Ginny dan menggoda Hermione.

"Eh? Ginn sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu bahwa aku tidak suka Malfoy" jawab Hermione.

"Tidak usah bohongin dirimu sendiri Mione kau menyukai Malfoy"

"Aku tidak menyukai Malfoy" balas Hermione.

"Ya kau menyukai dia" balas Ginny.

"Tidak" balas Hermione.

"Iya" balas Ginny.

"Tidak" balas Hermione.

"Iya" balas Ginny.

"Tidak" balas Hermione.

"Iya" balas Ginny.

"Tidak" balas Hermione.

"Iya" balas Ginny.

"Tidak" balas Hermione.

"Iya kau menyukainya" balas Ginny tidak mau kalah.

"GINERVA WEASLEY AKU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MENYUKAINYA!" teriak Hermione.

"Miss. Granger kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?!" tanya Proff. Sprout galak ke arah Hermione.

"Ahh, maaf.. maafkan saya Proff" Hermione berdiri dari kursinya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini semua karenamu Ginn" Hermione duduk kembali dan berbisik ke arah Ginny.

"Maaf Mione"

Hermione hanya diam saja dan mukanya sangat terlihat kesal.

"Mione ayoolah maafin aku, Mione please" rengek Ginny dan menarik-narik tangan Hermione.

"Hufft, baiklah Ginn aku memaafkanmu. Dan aku jelaskan sekali lagi bahwa aku sama sekali tidak menyuakai Malfoy, mengerti Ginny Weasley"

"Yes ma'am, makasih" Ginny memeluk Hermione.

* * *

("Kau hanya belum menyadarinya Hermione, ya kau menyukainya. Tinggal tunggu waktunya Mione dan kau akan menyadari perasaanmu sendiri" ucap Ginny dalam hati.)

* * *

"Baiklah tugas kalian adalah kalian harus meneliti sebuah tanaman, bebas tanaman apa saja. Kalian harus mencatatnya ke dalam buku tugas kalian masing-masing, apapun tentang tanaman yang kalian teliti contohnya bagaimana cara tanaman tersebut berkembang dan lain sebagainya. Mengerti?" jelas Proff. Sprout.

"Mengerti" jawab murid-murid.

"Tugas kalian akan dikumpulkan minggu besok, jadi kalian mempunyai waktu satu minggu untuk mengerjakannya. Manfaatkan waktu dengan sebaik-baiknya dan saya berharap hasil yang kalian kumpulkan nanti sesuai dengan harapan saya. Baiklah sebelum pelajaran dimulai kumpulkan pekerjaan rumah kalian ke depan meja saya" jelas Proff. Sprout.

Hermione POV

"Mione ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Ginny.

"Ay.." ucapanku terpotong karena seseorang.

"Granger" Draco berdiri di depan mejaku.

"Ya Malfoy?" tanyaku.

"Weasley, aku pinjam Granger Sebentar" ucap Draco ke arah Ginny.

Apa pinjam? Malfoy kira aku benda apa dipinjam, Ugh.

"Mmm, baiklah. Mione aku ke kantin duluan ya, sudah ditunggu sama yang lainnya tuh" tunjuk Ginny ke arah depan kelas.

"I.. iya nanti aku menyusul"

"bye" Ginny melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar.

"So, ada apa Malfoy" tanyaku kesal.

Aku masih kesal dengan ucapan Malfoy tadi.

"Kau galak sekali sih Granger, aku hanya mau menanyakan tugas berpasangan dari Proff. Sprout kita mau meneliti tanaman apa?" tanya Draco dan duduk di kursi Ginny.

"Ahh itu, aku juga masih belum tahu Malfoy. Bagaimana denganmu apa kau tidak punya ide sama sekali?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak ada ide sama sekali Granger, mmm... bagaimana dengan sakura?" tanya Draco.

"Sakura susah di dapatkan di negri ini Malfoy" jawabku.

"Ya sudah kita ke Jepang saja kan di sana banyak pohon sakura" ucap Malfoy dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Kau gila Malfoy, mana mungkin kita ke Jepang kita kan sekolah. Bagaimana dengan sekolah kita" jawabku.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda Granger. Bagaiman dengan bungan anggrek?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak terlalu biasa" jawabku.

"Terlalu biasa ya? bagaimana dengan bunga bangkai?" tanya Draco.

"Eh?"

"Ya bunga bangkai itu tidak biasa Granger"

"Kau gila Malfoy!"

"Hahahaha baiklah aku sungguh sama sekali tidak punya ide Granger"

"Mmmm, bagaimana dengan bunga mawar?" tanyaku.

"Drakkkiiieeee" teriak seseorang di ambang pintu.

Hufftt, ternyata fans fanatik Malfoy yang datang.

"Drakie ternyata kau disini, aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi dikantin. Ngapain kamu bersama cewek seperti dia? ayo Drac kita ke kantin" Pansy merangkul tangan Draco dan menariknya.

Aku menatap Parkinson sinis, dasar cewek centil.

"Granger! aku setuju dengan idemu!" teriak Draco dan berlalu dari kelas.

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, baiklah Malfoy ayoo kita bekerjasama dengan baik.

To Be Continue...

* * *

Maaf ya kalau ceritanya ngga sesuai harapan para readers, reviewnya ya jangan lupa. Karena review kalian sangat berarti bagi saya dan makasih buat yang sudah kasih review^^


	4. Chapter 4

**My Secret Love**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya bunda J.K Rowling**

**Author : TheBlackRoseGirl**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Muggle World!**

* * *

Author POV

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Padma dan Parvati baru saja keluar dari kelas mereka, dan sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah untuk pulang.

"Mione, Ginny, Luna kami duluan ya" ucap Parvati.

"Iya hati-hati" balas Hermione, Ginny dan Luna bersamaan.

"Bye" ucap Parvati dan Padma bersamaan dan melambaikan tangan mereka.

"Bye" ucap Hermione, Ginny dan Luna bersamaan dan melambaikan tangan mereka.

Parvati dan Padma berjalan ke arah parkiran dan masuk ke mobil mereka lalu mobil mereka berlalu pergi.

"Mione, Ginn, aku juga duluan ya. Itu dad ku sudah datang" ucap Luna menunjuk mobil berwarna hitam yang baru saja datang.

"Iya Lun, kau hati-hati ya. Titipkan salam dari kami berdua kepada Mr. Lovegood" ucap Hermione.

"Pasti, bye. See you tomorrow" ucap Luna dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye" ucap Hermione dan Ginny.

Luna segera berjalan pergi ke arah mobilnya dan masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ron mana ya, dia lama sekali" ucap Ginny sambil melirik keseliling mereka.

"Dad juga, tumben dia belum datang" ucap Hermione.

"Ginny!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang Hermione dan Luna.

"Ugh, kau lama sekali Ron" ucap Ginny kesal.

"Sorry Gin, tadi aku dan Cedric menemui pelatih kami dulu untuk membahas tim basket sekolahan kita yang masuk semi final" ucap Ron bangga.

"Tim basket kalian masuk semi final?" tanya Hermione.

"Iya, tim basket sekolah kita masuk semi final. Kalau kalian ada waktu luang kalian harus datang menontonnya dan mendukung kami nanti" ucap Cedric.

"Akan aku usahakan" ucap Hermione.

"Ya" Ucap Ginny.

"Ginn, ayo kita pulang. Pasti Mom dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu kita di rumah" ucap Ron dan melihat ke arah jam yang dikenakannya.

"Baiklah, Mione bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku masih akan menunggu Dad ku Ginn, ntahlah dia belum datang-datang juga. Kalian duluan saja" ucap Hermione.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa menunggunya sendiri?" tanya Ginny.

"Iya tidak apa-apa lagi pula aku bukan anak kecil Ginn, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri" ucap Hermione.

"Kalau Dad-mu belum datang-datang juga Mione, kau diantar pulang Cedric saja" ucap Ron.

"Ahh ide yang bagus, Ced kau temani Hermione menunggu Dad-nya ya, dan kalau Dad-nya belum datang-datang juga kau antar dia pulang" ucap Ginny senang.

"Ahh.. tidak tidak..tidak perlu kalau Dad tidak menjemputku, aku bisa naik bis saja nanti" sanggah Hermione.

"Ahh tidak Mione, kau nanti diantar saja sama Cedric. Kau mau kan Ced?" tanya Ginny.

"Hmm.. i.. iya" jawab Cedric gugup.

"Bagus, aku titip sahabatku padamu Ced, jaga dia baik-baik. Bye" ucap Ginny melambaikan tangannya dan menarik tangan Ron pergi.

"Bye mate! bye Mione!" teriak Ron.

Ginny dan Ron pergi ke arah parkiran dan mobil mereka berlalu pergi.

Hermione POV

Dad mana ya, kok lama sekali ya. Aku tidak mungkin menumpang pada Cedric.

*Beep-beep-beep-beep*

Handphone ku berdering, pasti itu Dad. Aku langsung mengambil handphone ku di saku dan menekan tombol hijau yang ada di layar.

"Hallo, dad" ucapku.

'Hallo, sweety. Maaf dad tidak bisa menjemputmu ban mobil Dad pecah di perjalanan tadi. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau harus pulang sendiri?' tanya Dad.

"Mmm, iya tidak apa-apa Dad aku pulang sendiri saja" ucapku pasrah.

'Maffkan Dad ya sweety, kau hati-hati di jalan' ucap Dad.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Dad. Baik dad, bye" ucapku.

"Bye sweety" ucap Dad.

Aku menutup teleponnya, bagaimana ini aku tidak enak jika menumpang pada Cedric.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Cedric.

"Ban mobil Dad pecah, dia tidak bisa menjemputku" ucapku lemas.

"Mmm ya sudah bareng samaku saja" ajak Cedric.

Bagaimana ini, kalau aku menolaknya aku tidak enak kepada Cedric. Tapi kalau aku juga menumpang dengannya aku juga merasa tidak enak. Ahh serba salah, bagaimana ini..

"Mmm, baiklah Ced" ucapku.

"Ayo Mione" ucap Cedric dan tersenyum lebar padaku.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku, baru saja aku dan Cedric berjalan ada seseorang meneriaki namaku dari belakang dan aku sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara itu aku sangat mengenalinya. Aku dan Cedric langsung mebalikan badan kami ber-dua.

"Granger!.. Granger!" teriak Draco dan berlari ke arahku dan Cedric.

"Ada apa Malfoy?" tanyaku.

"Huufffttt.. pacarmu eh? kau Diggory kapten basket bukan? Ternyata seleramu tinggi sekali Grager" tanya Draco menunjuk ke arah Cedric, nafasnya memburu.

"Eh, kau berlari dan berteriak memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan itu?" tanyaku kesal.

"Ternyata benar dia pacarmu?" tanya Draco dan berseringai.

"Dia bukan pacarku, kami berdua tidak pacaran. Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau tanyakan? kau hanya membuang-buang waktuku saja" tanyaku kesal.

Aku melirik ke arah Cedric, kenapa dia diam saja? ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca.

"Coba kau lihat wajahmu, wajahmu itu kalau lagi kesal sangat lucu Granger. Hahaha" ledek Draco.

"Malfoy!" teriakku kesal.

"Ehem!" Cedric berdehem keras.

Malfoy melihat Cedric dengan tatapan tajam.

"Baiklah, aku hanya mau bertanya padamu tugas dari Proff. Sprout mau kita mulai kerjakan kapan? dan dimana?" tanya Draco.

"Ahh itu, kita harus mengerjakannya secepatnya Malfoy, tentang tepatnya aku juga belum tahu. Nanti aku akan menghubungimu lagi" ucapku kesal.

"Menghubungiku? kau mau menghubungiku bagaimana? kau saja tidak punya nomor handphone ku, ha?" ucap Draco sambil menyeringai.

"Ah? mmm... benar juga" ucapku.

"So, mana handphone mu?" ucap Draco.

Aku memberikan handphone ku, dan dia mulai mengetiknya. Setelah itu Malfoy mengembalikannya lagi padaku.

"Di handphone mu sudah ada nomorku, dan lihat di handphone ku juga sudah ada nomormu. So, bye Granger.. Diggory" Draco menunjukkan handphonenya ke arahku dan melirik ke arah Cedric lalu berlalu pergi.

"Ayo Granger" ucap Cedric.

Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Cedric barusan, biasanya dia selalu memanggilku Hermione tapi kenpa dia tadi memanggilku dengan nama marga keluargaku.

Aku dan Cedric berjalan dalam diam, sampai..

"Aku hari ini membawa motor, tidak apa-apa kan" ucap Cedric cuek.

"Tidak apa-apa" ucapku.

Cedric segera naik ke motor sportnya, dan memberikan helm kepadaku.

"Makasih" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

Aku segera naik ke motornya.

"Rumahmu di Gryffindoor street kan?" tanya Cedric datar.

"Iya, lebih tepatnya Gryffindoor Evenue nanti akan ku tunjukan jalannya padamu" jawabku.

Cedric hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kau sebaiknya pegangan" ucap cedric.

Aku sedikit ragu memeluknya, tapi ketika Cedric mulai menyalakan mesin motornya aku segera memeluknya. Selama perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari kami berdua yang membuka pembicaraan, hanya saat aku menunjukkan jalannya saja dan dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dia? aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasana seperti ini. Aku harus mencairkan suasana ini.

"Ced!" ucapku agak sedikit teriak.

"Kenapa?" tanya Cedric sedikit teriak juga dan masih dengan nada datar.

"Mmm.. tim basket kalian lomba semi finalnya dimana? kanan Ced" tanyaku dan menunjuk ke arah kanan jalan.

"Mm... Kau tahu kan sekolahan Durmstrang?" tanya Cedric.

"Iya aku tahu" jawabku.

"Iya semi finalnya akan di akan di sana. Kau akan datang kan Mione?" tanya Cedric.

Ahh akhirnya dia memanggilku Mione lagi.

"Akan aku usahakan Ced" ucapku senang.

"Baiklah" ucap Cedric.

"Ced itu rumahku" ucapku.

Aku segera turun dari motornya, dan melepas helmnya.

"Ini Ced, terima kasih. Apa kau mau masuk dulu" ucapku sambil mengembalikan helmnya.

"Ahh tidak usah titipkan saja salamku untuk Mr dan Mrs. Granger" ucap Cedric.

"Baiklah" ucapku.

"Aku pulang dulu ya Mione" ucap Cedric dan mulai memutar balik motornya.

"Ehh Ced, kau masih ingat kan arah jalan pulangnya?" tanyaku.

"Tenang saja Mione aku tahu, aku baru ingat aku pernah ke daerah ini dulu saat aku Junior High School untuk ke rumah temanku Oliver Wood tapi sayangnya dia sekarang sudah pindah. Ya sudah Bye Mione" ucap Cedric dan melajukan motornya pergi.

"Bye Ced, hati-hati!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

"Iya!" teriak Cedric.

* * *

Author POV

Hermione sedang berada dikamarnya sedang belajar, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering. Hermione segera mengambil handphonenya.

*Beep-beep-beep-beep*

"Malfoy" ucap Hermione pelan.

Hermione segera menekan tombol hijau yang berada di layar handphonenya.

'Hallo Granger!' ucap Draco.

"Hallo Malfoy" ucap Hermione.

'Granger bagaiman dengan tugas kita?' tanya Draco.

"Aah itu, mmm tidak jauh dari rumahku ada taman dan di sana banyak bunga mawarnya bagaimana kalau kita meniliti di sana saja?" tanya Hermione.

'Baiklah, rumahmu di Gryfindoor Evenue kan?' tanya Drco.

"Iya benar, ehh tunggu dulu bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Hermione.

'Aku hanya menebaknya saja dan ternyata benar, sepertinya aku berbakat menjadi peramal. Hahahaha' canda Draco.

"Ish" dengus Hermione.

'Hahaha oke oke, besok setelah pulang sekolah kita ke sana' ucap Draco.

"Oke" ucap Hermione.

'Oke bye Granger' ucap Draco.

"Bye" ucap Hermione dan mengakhiri teleponnya.

* * *

-"Hufftt, besok akan menjadi hari yang panjang" ucap Hermione dalam hati.-

* * *

Hermione POV

"Pagi Mione" sapa Ginny dan langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Hermione.

"Pagi Gin" balasku.

"Mione bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Ginny.

"Bagaimana yang bagaimana?" tanyaku balik.

"Merlin! iya bagaimana kemarin kau jadi pulang bareng Cedric?" tanya Ginny dengan semangat.

"Jadi, soalnya kemarin dad menelepon ku dan katanya ban mobilnya pecah. Jadi, aku bareng dengan dia" jelasku.

"Waaa" ucap Ginny senang.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Granger! jangan lupa nanti pulang sekolah!" ucap Draco, yang baru saja datang.

"Iya Malfoy aku tidak lupa!" balasku.

"Pulang sekolah? kalian akan berkencan?" tanya Ginny.

"Ginn! tidak, nanti aku pulang sekolah sama Malfoy hanya ingin mengerjakan tugas Proff. Sprout" jelasku.

"Ohh, aku kira kalian ingin berkencan. Tunggu! tugas! bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan tugas dari Proff. Sprout! aku harus segera membicarakannya nanti dengan McLaggen" ucap Ginny heboh.

Aku hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku.

* * *

Aku sedang menunggu Malfoy di parkiran rencananya kami akan mengerjakan tugas dari Proff. Sprout hari ini, tapi kemana dia? tadi dia yang menyuruhku untuk pergi duluan ke parkiran dan akan menyusul. Tapi kenapa lama sekali! Malfoy awas saja dia.

"Mione" ucap seseorang dari belakangku dan memegang pundakku.

"Cedric, kau tumben tidak keluar kelas dengan Ron, tadi dia keluar hanya sendiri saja" tanyaku.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Cedric.

"Ahh... itu.. i.." ucapku gagap.

"Aku tadi sedang ada sedikit urusan jadi aku meminta dia duluan saja" jelas Cedric.

"Ohh" ucapku.

"Mmm.. kau sedang menunggu dadmu?" tanya Cedric.

"Tidak, aku sedang me..." ucapku terputus.

"Granger! ayo. Oh hai Diggory, ayo Granger" ucap Draco dan langsung menarik tanganku.

"Bye Ced" teriakku.

"Malfoy! lepaskan tanganku" ucapku.

Malfoy segera melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari tanganku.

Aku dan Malfoy segera masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Selama perjalanan tidak ada satu pun dari kami ber dua yang berbicara. Aku belum berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, aku masih kesal dengan sikapnya tadi.

"Tamannya sebelah mana?" tanya Draco.

"Belok kiri di sana tempatnya" ucapku singkat.

Kami pun sudah sampai ditaman, aku segera keluar dari mobil Malfoy. Aku sudah lama tidak ke sini, dulu saat aku masih kecil keluargaku sering ke sini untuk piknik. Taman ini semakin indah, banyak keluarga-keluarga yang sedang piknik, banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain berlari kesana-kesini sangat mengemaskan. Aku berjalan ke arah taman yang ditumbuhi banyak bunga mawar, disini bukan saja ada bunga mawar merah tapi juga berbagai warna. Malfoy mengekoriku dari belakang.

"Ini, kita akan mengerjakannya di sini saja" ucapku.

Malfoy hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Aku dan Malfoy pun segera mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulis kami. Aku dan Malfoy segera menuliskan hal-hal yang penting dari bunga mawar-mawar ke dalam buku catatan kami. Ternyata Malfoy enak untuk diajak bekerja sama. Saat aku melihat ke arah Malfoy dia sedang bergumam..

"Indah" gumam Malfoy.

"Indah bukan?" ucapku.

Malfoy menengok ke arahku dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Iya bunga mawar-mawar ini sangat indah bukan? kau tahu Malfoy setiap warna bunga mempunyai arti filosofi mereka sendiri-sendiri. Bunga mawar merah melambangkan cinta juga menyimbolkan mengenai keindahan dan kesempurnaan, mawar merah biasanya untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang dalam kepada seseorang yang spesial untuk kita. Mawar merah muda menggambarkan kebahagiaan, tapi mawar ini ternyata memiliki turunan warna jika terlihat lebih tua digunakan untuk menyatakan terima kasih, sementara jika warnanya cenderung muda untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kagum dan simpati kepada seseorang yang kita tuju. Mawar peach biasanya digunakan untuk menyatakan rasa pertemanan, persaudaraan, kekaguman. Mawar kuning melambangkan persahabatan, kebahagian dan kehangatan, kau tahu terkadang mawar kuning juga berarti mempunyai keinginan untuk memulai atau memberikan hubungan kesempatan kedua setelah terjadi pertengakaran atau kesalah pahaman. Mawar putih mempunyai makna kemurnian, kesucian, kerendahan hati dan penghormatan. Mawar orens berarti menyampaikan kebanggaan atas pencapaian sesuatu warna orens itu sendiri melambangkan antusiasme dan semangat, biasanya mawar orens digunakan untuk memberitahukan orang lain bahwa kita ngin mengenal orang tersebut secara lebih dalam. Mawar ungu melambangkan simbol kesempurnaan dari pesona, mawar warna ini juga digunakan untuk mengekspresikan perasaan akan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mawar biru melambangkan mengenai misteri atau sesutu yang diinginkan namun tak bisa diraih. Dan mawar hitam itu biasanya melambangkan kegelapan, berkabung, dendam dan benci tapi dibalik itu semua juga melambangkan kesetiaan dan cinta yang murni" jelasku sambil melihat dan tersenyum ke arah bunga-bunga yang berada di hadapanku.

Saat aku menengok ke arah Malfoy dia sedang tersenyum ke arah ku, dan saat mata kami bertubrukan dia mengalihkan wajahnya.

To be continue...

* * *

Maaf ya kalau ngga suka sama ceritanya/aneh/gaje dan sacamnya. Terima kasih buat yg udah membaca dan mereviewnya, jangan lupa reviewnya ya^^ thanks^^…


	5. Chapter 5

**My Secret Love**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya our bunda J.K. Rowling**

**Author: TheBlackRoseGirl**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Muggle World!**

* * *

_#Before.._

_Saat aku menengok ke arah Malfoy dia sedang tersenyum ke arahku, dan saat mata kami bertubrukan dia langsung mengalihkan wajahnya.._

* * *

Hermione POV

*CEKLIK*

Aku segera memutar tubuhku ke arah belakang, di sana berdiri seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang menurutku umurnya mungkin sekitar enam tahun. Dia memegang sebuah kamera digital yang menurutku yang dia gunakan baru saja untuk memotretku dan Malfoy, aku segera berdiri untuk menghamprinya.

"Hai" sapaku membungkukkan untuk mengimbangi tubuh anak kecil itu.

"Ohh.. mmm hai" balasnya degan gugup.

Ada semburat merah dipipinya.. sungguh mengemaskan,dan anak kecil yang tampan.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

" Mmm.. namaku Pictor.. Pictor Chance" jawabnya gugup dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hai Pictor, senang berkenalan denganmu. Perkenalkan namaku Hermione, Hermione Granger" aku mengulurkan tanganku.

"Hermi?" ucapnya bingung dan menjabat tanganku.

"Bukan-bukan, Hermione" jelasku.

"Hermion?" ucapnya.

"Hahaha, Her.. mi.. one" ejaku.

"Hermi..one" ucapnya.

" Ya, benar" ucapku.

Dia tersenyum gembira, benar-benar anak yang mengemaskan dan tampan. Mata coklat madunya yang hangat dan berbinar, rambut pirang platinanya seperti..

"Granger! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Bukannya kau juga mencatat, malah kau disini mengobrol dengan anak kecil itu!" ucap Malfoy berjalan ke arahku dan menunjuk Pictor.

Aku melihat ke arah Pictor dia sepertinya sedikit ketakutan karena nada bicara Malfoy.

"Mmm Malfoy aku menyukai bunga mawar jadi aku tahu tentang bunga mawar, aku sudah tau apa yang harus aku tulis ditugas kita. Dan di rumahku ada buku tentang bunga mawar, jadi aku tinggal menambahkan beberapa referensinya dari buku tersebut, dan kecilkan nada bicaramu" jelasku dan memlototinya tajam.

"Kalau seperti itu kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini jika kau sudah tau banyak tentang bunga-bunga itu? Kau tinggal menulis semua yang kau ketahui tentang bunga itu, lalu selesai tugas kita " tanyanya dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal.

"Malfoy, ini tugas berpasangan jadi kita harus membuatnya bersama. Jika hanya aku yang membuatnya dan kau tidak, sama saja aku membuatnya sendiri. Dan Malfoy tugas ini harus dipresentasikan, bagaimana kau bisa mempresentasikannya sedangkan kau sendiri saja tidak tahu tentang bunga-bunga tersebut dan hanya membaca catatanku?" ucapku yang mulai emosi.

Aku merasa ada yang menarik-narik seragamku, aku melihat Pictor sepertinya dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"Hufft, baiklah Malfoy sebaiknya kau lanjutkan menelitinya dan mencatatnya. Nanti aku segera menyusulmu" ucapku mulai meredakan emosiku dan melirik ke arah Pictor .

Malfoy menaiki satu alisnya dan dia mulai berbalik meninggalkanku dan Pictor berdua.

"Pictor maafkan aku soal yang barusan saja terjadi" ucapku tersenyum dan mengimbangkan tubuhku dengannya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Hermione" ucapnya mencoba tersenyum.

Aku masih dapat melihat wajah ketakutannya itu, ahh aku sungguh menyesal. Matanya yang tadinya berbinar bagaikan redup begitu saja.

"Pictor, kau hanya datang sendirian ke sini? Dimana orang tua mu?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, tadi aku datang bersama Mom. Rencananya aku dan Mom ingin mengunjungi bibi yang rumahnya dekat sini. Tapi saat aku melihat taman ini, aku bilang ke Mom mau main di taman ini jadi Mom menuruniku disini dan untuk berjanji tidak pergi kemana-mana. Mom katanya nanti akan menjemputku" jelasnya.

"Ohh, mmm Pictor bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku ke arah sana. Selama aku mencatat tugasku kau bisa sekalian menunggu Mom mu datang menjemputmu?" tanyaku menunjuk ke arah bunga-bunga mawar.

"Mmm, baiklah aku juga kesepian jika harus sendiri" ucapnya senang.

Ahhh, tatapan mata itu sudah kembali. Aku dan Pictor berjalan kea rah bunga-bunga itu, dia memegang tanganku dengan kencang.

"Ahhh, akhirnya kau datang juga Granger" ucap Malfoy sambil menyeringai.

Aku hanya mendengus mendengar ucapannya, Pictor segera medudukan tubuhku dan Pictor juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku.

"Granger, aku sudah mencatat cukup banyak. Aku mau istirahat dulu, sekarang giliranmu untuk mencatatnya" ucapnya lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di rerumputan dan mulai memejamkan matanya.  
Aku segera mulai mencatatnya, dan saat aku melihat Pictor dia sedang memotret bunga-bunga itu.

Author POV

*CEKLIK*

Draco segera mebuka matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau memotretku?" Tanya Draco kepada Pictor.

Pictor hanya terdiam, dan mulai menganggukan kepalanya.

"Coba aku lihat" Draco mulai membangunkan dirinya dan memposisikannya duduk, dan mengulurukan tangannya ke arah Pictor.

Pictor mulai maju berjalan ke arah Draco, dan memberikan kameranya ke Draco. Draco sedang melihat fotonya di kamera itu dan mulai melihat-lihat foto yang ada dikamera itu, banyak foto-foto bunga mawar yang baru saja Pictor foto, sampai dia melihat fotonya dan Hermione yang saat itu Hermione sedang memperhatikan bunga-bunga mawar yang ada dihadapannya dan Draco tersenyum melihat ke arah Hermione. Draco tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat foto itu.

"Potretanmu bagus, mmm ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Tanya Draco dan memberikan kembali kameranya ke Pictor.

"Benarkah? Pictor, Pictor Chance" ucap Pictor senang.

"Iya benar, Draco namaku Draco Malfoy" ucap Draco tersenyum.

"Ahh, sepertinya hari ini cukup sampai disini saja Malfoy" ucap Hermione yang baru saja datang dan menduduki dirinya di antara Draco dan Pictor.

Draco hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Mmm.. Pictor, seingatku tadi kau memotretku dengan orang ini,. Boleh aku lihat?" Tanya Hermione menunjuk ke arah Draco dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Pictor.

Pictor baru saja ingin memberikan kameranya ke Hermione tapi belum saja kamera itu sampai ke tangan Hermione ada sesorang yang segera mengambil kamera itu dengan cepat dari tangan Pictor.

"Ehh, mmm bagaimana kalau kalian foto berdua dekat bunga-bunga itu? nanti aku yang akan memotretnya" ucap Draco dengan muka yang sumbringah.

Hermione menyipitkan matanya ke arah Draco.

"Ahhh, ide bagus. Ayo Hermione kita foto, buat kenang-kenangan" ucap Pictor senang.

Pictor menarik tangan Hermione untuk berdiri dan mulai berjalan dan dibuntuti Draco dari belakang. Draco mulai memotret foto Hermione dan Pictor dekat bunga-bunga mawar tersebut, dan mulai banyak foto yang Draco potret. Tanpa sadar setiap Draco memotretnya dia tersenyum gembira.

"Draco, bagaimana sekarang gantian kalian berdua yang aku foto" ucap Pictor dan mulai berjalan ke arah Draco dan megambil kameranya dari tangan Draco.

Draco mulai berjalan menghampiri Hermione, dan menjongkokan dirinya disamping Hermione.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian foto sepert itu? seperti orang bermusuhan saja" ucap Pictor cemberut.

"Ayoo Granger sini!" Draco merangkul Hermione dan menariknya untuk mendekat.

Hermione hanya diam saja dan mulai ada semburat merah di ke dua pipinya. Banyak sudah foto-foto yang diambil Pictor, dari muka Hermione yang memerah sampai ekspresi-ekspresi Hermione dan Draco yang konyol dan lucu. Dan merekapun foto bertiga dan Draco yang memegang kameranya, sampai Mom Pictor datang untuk menjemput Pictor pulang.

"Hermione, Draco ini benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan. Aku senang bisa bertemu dan mengenal kalian ber dua, semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu lagi. Tidak, kita harus bertemu lagi, dan aku akan menunjukan hasil foto-foto yang kita ambil hari ini. Bye Hermione, bye Draco" Pictor melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hermione dan Draco dan segera berlari ke arah mobilnya dan masuk.

Mobil Pictor pun berlalu pergi.

"Ahh hari yang menyenangkan" ucap Hermione senang.

"Yeah" ucap Draco.

"Ayo kita pulang Malfoy, aku sudah lelah. Btw Pictor mirip denganmu Malfoy, bukan secara sifat atau sikap tapi fisiknya, rambutnya.. yaa rambut Pictor mirip dengan rambutmu itu" ucap Hermione yang sedang berjalan berama Draco menuju ke mobil Draco.

"Yeah, tapi tetap rambutku ini lebih bagus dari rambut Pictor walau warnanya sama" ucap Draco PD dan mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Kau terlalu PD Malfoy" dengus Hermione.

"Mata Pictor juga mirip denganmu Granger warna Coklat madu, berbinar dan memancarkan kehangatan setiap orang melihatnya, dan.. kau tahu matamu indah" ucap Draco tanpa sadar.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi Malfoy, mataku indah?" Tanya Hermione antusias.

"Ahh tidak kau pasti salah dengar Granger" sergah Draco.

"Ahh tidak-tidak jelas-jelas aku dengar kalau kau mengatakan bahwa mataku indah" ucap Hermione.

"Sepertinya telingamu tidak beres Granger, sebaiknya kau memeriksakannya" ucap Draco tidak mau kalah.

"Jelas-jelas aku mendengarnya kalau kau bilang mataku indah Malfoy, kau sangat menyebalkan jerami" ucap Hermione kesal.

"Apa kau bilang jerami? Dasar kau semak" balas Draco

Hermione hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Draco, dia sudah lelah jangan sampai hanya berdebat dengan Draco malah membuatnya tambah lemas. Draco pun mengantar Hermione pulang, setelah itu dia pulang ke rumahnya atau manornya di Slyhterin Resident. Disaat masing-masing mereka tidur, mereka berdua sama-sama memimpikan hal yang indah saat itu.

Hermione POV

Ahh semalam aku bermimpi indah, sangat indah malahan. Aku, Malfoy dan Pictor kami bertiga berada dihamparan bunga-bunga yang sangat indah, disana kami bermain, tertawa, bercanda, dan masih banyak lagi hal-hal yang kami lakukan di sana. Sampai di saat aku bermimpi Pictor tiba-tiba saja menghilang, tinggal hanya aku dan Malfoy berdua dan saat itu Malfoy hampir saja men… Ahhh aku tidak mau mengingat bagian itu. Mimpi yang sangat indah tapi… hufftt aku jadi merindukan Pictor.

Author POV

Hermione sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah dengan senyum-senyum sendiri dan terkadang tiba-tiba dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Saat dia sudah dikelas dia segera menuju mejanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri yang sedang meraba laci mejanya.

"Bunga mawar? Bunga mawar ungu ini dari siapa?" Hermione memegang bunga mawar yang baru saja dia temukan dalam laci mejanya.

"Bunga mawar yang bagus Granger" ucap Draco yang baru saja datang dan segera mendudkan dirinya di kursinya.

"Pagi Mione! Wahhh bunga yang indah, dari siapa bunga itu Mione?" tanya Ginny dengan antusias yang baru saja datang.

"Pagi Ginn, aku juga tidak tahu bunga ini dari siapa. Di sini tidak ada kartu namanya" jawab Hermione memutar-mutar bunganya itu.

"Wahh, Hermione kau mempunyai seorang penggemar rahasia. Mmmm siapa ya? Coba ku tebak, McLaggen?" tanya Ginny.

"Aku rasa bukan Ginn" jawab Hermione.

"Tapi mungkin saja Mione, kan dia tergila-gila padamu dia selalu mengejarmu walau dia sudah kau tolak" jelas Ginny.

"Ntahlah Ginn" ucap Hermione dan memasukan bunganya kembali ke dalam laci mejanya.

"Pagi!" sapa Proff. McGonagall.

"Pagi Proff. McGonagall" ucap murid-murid.

"Pagi ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Miss. Greengrass silahkan masuk" ucap Proff. McGonaggal kepada anak perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.  
Masuklah seorang anak perempuan bertubuh tinggi langsing, berambut hitam lurus dan panjang.

"Gadis yang cantik benarkan Drac?" puji seseorang yang duduk sebangku dengan Draco.

"Yeah, kau benar Thon. Dia cantik" jawab Draco kepada Anthony Goldstein.

"Silahkan Miss. Greengrass perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Proff. McGonagall.

"Hai guys, perkenalkan namaku Astoria Greengrass. Aku pindahan dari sekolah Sourois High School, salam kenal semua" sapa Astoria.

"Silahkan Miss. Greengrass kau boleh duduk. Kau bisa duduk bersama dengan Miss. Bones" ucap Proff. McGonagall.

"Terima kasih Proff." Ucap Astoria pada Proff. McGonagall dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Hermione terlihat gelisah di tempat duduknya, ntah kenapa perasaannya merasa tidak enak karena kedatangan Astoria di kelas mereka.

* * *

"Hai guys!" sapa Padma dan Parvati yang baru saja datang dikantin, dan duduk di meja yang biasa mereka duduki bersama-sama.

"Hermione aku dengar katanya kau mendapatkan bunga dari penggemar rahasiamu?" tanya Luna antusias.

"Yeah, dia mendapatkan bunga mawar berwarna ungu yang sangat indah" sergah Ginny.

"Benarkah kira-kira siapa yah yang mengirimkannya padamu Mione?" tanya Padma.

"Tunggu bunga mawar berwarna ungu? Setahuku warna-warna bunga mawar punya arti filosofi warna merekatersendiri. Apa ya artinya? Kau tahu Mione" tanya Luna.

"Mmm… Guys biar aku jawab pertanyaan kalian satu-persatu yang kalian tanyakan tadi. Sebelum ada yang menyergahnya lagi" ucap Hermione melirik teman-temannya semua.

"Hehehe, maaf Mione" ucap Ginny.

"Well, ya pagi ini aku mendapat bunga mawar dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu bunga mawar itu dari siapa. Dan ya Luna setiap warna bunga mawar mempunyai arti filosofi mereka masing-masing, bunga mawar berwarna ungu setahuku untuk mengekspresikan perasaan akan cinta pada pandangan pertama" jelas Hermione kepada teman-temannya yang melihat dia antusias.

"Wooowww Mione, aku semakin penasaran siapa yang mengirimkan bunga itu padamu" ucap Parvati antusias.

"Yeah, begitupun aku" jawab Hermione.

Hermione POV

"Guys, kalian tahu saat aku dan Parvati keluar kelas kami berdua tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Malfoy dan Goldstein. Aku dengar sepertinya Malfoy ingin mendekati Greengrass" jelas Padma.

Kenapa ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi sedih seperti ini, ahhh hold on Mione ada apa padamu. Hufft Mione kau tidak boleh menangis.

"Yeah, dan aku dengar Malfoy juga sudah mendapatkan nomor handphone Greengrass. Dan ohh.. lihat itu Malfoy dan Greengrass datang berdua" tunjuk Parvati kepada dua orang sejoli berambut pirang dan hitam yang sedang bencengkrama hangat yang baru saja datang ke kantin.  
Ugghhh kenapa denganku ini, kenapa melihat mereka berdua hatiku terasa. Aaaahhhh.. Mione tarik nafas.. buang..

"Aku rasa Draco hanya main-main terhadap Astoria, dia itu playboy kau tahu" ucap Luna.

"Ahh aku tidak setuju denganmu Lun, sepertinya Malfoy benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh menyukai Greengrass. Ohh look mereka bergandengan tanga" jelas Ginny.

"Menurutku mereka terlihat cocok, mereka akan mengemparkan seluruh penghuni Hogwarts kalau mereka benar-benar jadian. Aku akui Greengrass benar-benar cantik, tampan dan cantik mereka benar-benar cocok" jelas Padma.

"Yeah, mereka terlihat cocok" ucapku lirih.

Aku melihat ke arah mereka berdua yang saat ini sedang makan bersama sambil tertawa bersama. Aku merasakan air mataku sudah menumpuk dimataku, huufftt sabar Mione. Ada apa dengan aku ini, come on Mione dia hanya Malfoy yang menyebalkan, mereka berpacaran apa urusanmu. Hufftt… oke Mione hold on jangan nangis.

Author POV

"Drakkkkiieeeee!" teriak Pansy dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan dia?" tanya Pansy pada Draco dan menarik tangannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku Pans" ucap Draco dan mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang ditarik Pansy.

"Ayoo Draco, kita kesana saja berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Ngapain kau dengan per… Astoria?" tanya Pansy.

"Hei Pans" sapa Astoria.

"Hei kau sekolah disini?" tanya Pansy dan melepaskan tangannya dari Draco.

"Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah, aku dan Pansy adalah saudara jauh" jawab Astoria.

"Tori, bagaimana kabar Daphne?" tanya Pansy.

"Dia baik-baik saja" jawab Astoria.

"Bagimana kita makan bersama-sama saja di sana bersama yang lainnya?" tanya Pansy.

"Ayoo" jawab Draco.

"Ayo tori" ajak Pansy dan menarik tangan Astoria.

Draco berjalan duluan Pansy dan Astoria mereka berdua mengekor dari belakang.

"Walaupun kau saudaraku, tidak aku biarkan kau mendekati Dracoku" bisik Pansy pada Astoria.

"Really Pans? Kita lihat saja nanti" bisik Astoria.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Mione sayang kau kenapa? Tanya Mom mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Mom" teriaku dari dalam kamarku dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar.

"Kau yakin dear?" Tanya Mom dari luar kamarku.

"Yeah, aku yakin Mom" teriaku kembali.

Ada apa denganku ini, kenapa aku merasa hatiku sesak sekali. Saat melihatnya dengan Greengrass… Aaahhhh, hiks… sabar Mione. Kau tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini, kenapa kau menagisi dia? siapa dia hingga kau tangisi? Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan ini? Ahhhhh… aku tidak tahu… yang aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan…. Hiks…..

To Be Continue…

* * *

Hai readers, maaf aku postnya agak lama. Maaf untuk yang berkali-kali, hehehehe kalau ff aku ini aneh, gaje, atau semacamnya. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya, apapun yang kalian reviewkan itu sangat bermanfaat bagi saya^^

Makasih xoxoxo

Just info~~~~

Nama Pictor adalah sebuah rasi bintang yang artinya kuda-kuda.

Sournois adalah nama asrama yang berada di Beauxbatons.

Thanks for read^^


	6. Chapter 6

**My Secret Love**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya our bunda J.K. Rowling**

**Author : TheBlackRoseGirl**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Muggle World!**

* * *

_#Before~~_

_Ada apa denganku ini, kenapa aku merasa hatiku sesak sekali. Saat melihatnya dengan Greengrass… Aaahhhh, hiks… sabar Mione. Kau tidak boleh cengeng seperti ini, kenapa kau menagisi dia? siapa dia hingga kau tangisi? Aku tidak mungkin mempunyai perasaan ini? Ahhhhh… aku tidak tahu… yang aku tahu ini sangat menyakitkan…. Hiks….._

* * *

Author POV

"Pagi Ginn" sapa Hermione yang baru saja datang dan segera mendudukan dirinya di kursinya.

"Pagi Mi… Mione kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Tidak biasanya kau datang jam segini? Ada apa dengan matamu? Kau habis menangis?" Tanya Ginny dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Uhh calm down Ginn, aku tidak apa-apa Ginn. Aku telat karena.. karena tadi macet dan soal mataku.. aku tidak bisa tidur jadi aku tidur larut malam semalam" jawab Hermione dengan membuat muka semeyakinkan.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ginny memincingkan matanya.

"Aku yakin Ginn" ucap Hermione dengan tersenyum untuk lebih meyakinkan Ginny.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu Mione, tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa kau harus ceritakannya padaku. Aku ini sahabatmu Mione, kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan apapun dariku " ucap Ginny.

"Yeah Ginny, always. Thank's Ginn" ucap Hermione dan memeluk Ginny.

"Ughh Mione" canda Ginny memeluk Hermione balik.

Hermione dan Ginny sama-sama melepaskan pelukan mereka masing-masing. Hermione membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buku untuk ia masukkan ke dalam laci mejanya, saat Hermione memasukkan bukunya ke dalam laci mejanya ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Hermione dan mengambil sesuatu yang berada di laci mejanya.

"Bunga mawar" ucap Hermione dan mengangkat bunga mawar tersebut.

"Wow Mione bunga mawar lagi, kemarin kau mendapatkan bunga mawar berwarna ungu sekarang kau mendapatkan bunga mawar berwarna orens. Aku semakin penasaran dengan secret admirer mu itu Mione" ucap Ginny antusias.

Hermione POV

Lagi lagi bunga mawar, siapa sebenarnya yang mengirimkan bunga-bunga mawar ini padaku? Kemarin ia mengirimkan bunga mawar berwarna ungu yang mengartikan perasaan akan cinta pada pandangan pertama sedangkan hari ini dia mengirimkan bunga mawar berwarna orens padaku yang mengartikan ingin mengenal seseorang lebih dalam. Apa maksud semua ini? Bagaimana orang itu tahu bahwa aku menyukai bunga mawar, aku akui memang semua perempuan di dunia ini menyukai bunga mawar tapi dengan memberikan bunga dengan sedetail ini.. berbeda-beda warna.. umumnya orang hanya memberikan bunga mawar berwarna merah atau putih, tapi ini.. Siapa sebenarnya yang memberikan bunga-bunga mawar ini padaku? yang mengetahui aku sangat menyukai bunga mawar hanya aku, orang tua ku dan…. Malfoy! Ahhh itu tidak mungkin kalau dia yang mengirimkan bunga mawar ini padaku.

Aku masukkan kembali bunga mawar tersebut ke dalam laci mejaku.

"Ohh look Mione, mereka semakin dekat saja. Hanya dengan waktu satu hari Malfoy dapat mendekati Greengrass, aku rasa Greengrass juga menyukai Malfoy. Aku rasa mereka berdua sudah berpacaran sekarang" ucap Ginny menunjuk ke arah pintu kelas kami.

"…"

Aku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Ginny, ya di sana terdapat Malfoy dan Greengrass yang baru saja datang saling bergandengan tangan dan kepala Greengrass ia letakkan ke pundak Malfoy. Ya mereka semakin dekat, aku sepertinya setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Ginny bahwa mereka sudah berpacaran. Perasaan ini… sesak sekali, uhhhh Mione come on jangan menangis. Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku, agar aku tidak dapat melihat Malfoy dan Greengrass dan agar pertahanan mataku ini tidak tumpah begitu saja.

"Granger!" ucap seseorang yang sangat aku kenali suaranya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat ke arah Malfoy, ternyata di sampingnya masih ada Greengrass dan mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama seperti yang aku lihat tadi.

"Granger, nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita kerjakan lagi tugas dari Proff. Sprout. Jangan lupa!" ucap Malfoy dan berlalu pergi.

"Huffttt" elahku.

* * *

Author POV

Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Parvati dan Padma sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah mereka untuk pergi ke kantin, langkah mereka tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Ginny!" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka.

Disana terdapat Ron, Cedric dan Harry yang sedang berlari menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Ada apa Ron? Kau membuatku malu saja berteriak seperti itu. Hai Ced, hai… Harry" ucap Ginny dan ada semburat merah semerah rambutnya di ke dua pipnya.

"Kalau aku tidak berteriak pasti kau tidak akan mendengarku adik kecilku" ledek Ron.

"Hahahaha" tawa kecil mereka bersamaan.

"Ughh.. jadi ada apa Ron? Kau membuang waktuku saja" Tanya Ginny jengkel.

"Ahh tidak ada hanya saja, bolehkah kami bertiga pangeran tampan-tampan ini bergabung makan bersama kalian para putri-putri yang cantik ini?" Tanya Ron dibuat-buat lebay.

"Hahahahaha, boleh saja. Asal kalian bertiga teraktir kami berlima" ucap Padma bercanda.

"Anything for you princess" ucap Ron lebay dan mengulurkan tangannya ala memberi hormat.

"Hahahaha" tawa mereka bersamaan.

"Kau tidak usah menggombal Ronald, mereka semua sudah ada yang punya" ledek Ginny.

"Ohhhh kalian mematahkan hatiku ini berkeping-keping" ucap Ron lebay dan memegang dadanya.

"Hahahaha, suadahlah ayo kita ke kantin aku sudah lapar" ucap Luna.

"Ayoo" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Baru saja mereka semua berjalan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memegang pergelangan tangan Hermione.

"Hermione tunggu" ucap Cedric.

"Ada apa Ced?" Tanya Hermione heran.

"Kalian duluan saja, nanti aku dan Hermione menyusul. Ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Hermione" jelas Cedric.

"Mmmm baiklah, tapi kalian harus menyusul. Kami duduk ditempat biasa" ucap Ginny.

Mereka melanjutkan jalannya kecuali Ron yang masih diam berdiri melihati Cedric, Ron menyipitkan matanya ke arah Cedric, Cedric hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya. Ron pun kembali berjalan menyusul mereka semua yang sudah berjalan ke arah kantin.

"Mmm… jadi ada apa Ced?" Tanya Hermione kembali.

"Mione, setelah pulang sekolah bisakah kau menemaniku ke bookstore yang dekat daerah rumahmu? Aku juga perlu beberapa pendapatmu untuk buku yang akan ku beli nanti" Tanya Cedric.

"Ohh, mmm sorry Ced aku tidak bisa. Nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku ingin mengerjakan tugas berpasangan dari Proff. Sprout dengan Malfoy" jelas Mione.

"Ohh… baiklah" ucap Cedric melepaskan pergelangan tangan Hermione.

"Maafkan aku Ced, mungkin besok aku bisa menemanimu kalau kau ingin" ucap Hermione.

"Tidak apa-apa Mione, baiklah besok kau harus menemaniku. Kau janji?" Tanya Cedric dan mengangkat jari kelingking tangannya.

"Hahaha, aku janji Ced" jawab Hermione dan mengaitkan jari kelingking tangannya ke jari kelingking tangan Cedric.

"Ayoo, kita ke kantin. Yang lain sudah menunggu" ucap cedric dan menarik tangan Hermione.

Hermione dan Cedric pergi ke kantin, dan segera bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Kenapa kau sangat terlihat senang Ced" Tanya Ron.

"Hahaha tidak ada mate, aku hanya minta Hermione untuk menemaniku ke bookstore di dekat rumahnya" jelas Cedric.

"Kenapa kau tidak minta ditemaniku saja rumah Hermione kan tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahku?" Tanya Ron.

"Rumahmu kan di Gryffindoor Resident Street sedangkan bookstorenya di Gryffindoor Evenue, jadi aku minta ditemani Hermione saja kan rumahnya disana" jelas Cedric tersenyum lebar untuk meyakinkan Ron.

Ron melihat Cedric dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ditebak dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Sudahlah mate, mungkin Cedric juga ingin berkencan dengan Hermione" ledek Harry.

"Eh?" Tanya Hermione.

" Hahahaha" tawa mereka bersamaan.

"A…aa…apa-apaan kau mate,aku hanya minta utuk di temani ke bookstore untuk membeli buku bukannya untuk berkencan" jelas Cedric yang awalnya agak gugup.

"Hahahaha aku hanya bercanda mate" ucap Harry dan mengangkat tangannya dan membuat tanda vis di jarinya.

"Kalau kau benar ingin berkencan dengan Mione, Ced. Kau harus berekerja keras, karena Hermione mempunyai penggemar rahasia yang sepertinya sangat-sangat bersungguh-sungguh untuk mendapatkan hati Hermione. Sampai-sampai dia mengirimkan Hermione bunga-bunga mawar yang sangat indah setiap harinya, dan hari ini sudah ke dua kalinya penggemar rahasianya mengirimkannya bunga" jelas Ginny.

"Hari ini kau dapat bunga mawar lagi Mione?" Tanya Luna.

Semua mata tertuju pada Mione.

"Yeah, hari ini aku mendapatkannya lagi" jawab Hermione.

"Wooww penggemar rahasiamu itu sangat romantis Hermione, aku jadi iri" ucap Padma.

"Mione, kali ini warna bunga mawar apa yang di kirimkannya, apa sama seperti yang kemarin atau berbeda?" Tanya Luna antusias.

"Dia hari ini mendapatkan warna bunga mawar yang berbeda guys, hari ini dia mendapatkan bunga mawar berwarna orens" jelas Ginny.

"Jelaskan Mione!" ucap Luna, Padma dan Parvati bersamaan secara antusias.

"Eh? Mmm.. yaa setahuku bunga mawar berwarna orens untuk mengenal seseorang yang kita tuju secara mendalam" jelas Hermione.

"Demi jenggot Merlin! sepertinya penggemar rahasiamu itu sangat licik Mione tapi briliant. Aku bisa memakai cara seperti itu untuk orang yang aku sukai, warna-warna bunga mawar.. yaaa aku harus mencobanya" ucap Ron antusias.

"Hahahaha, walaupun kau melakukan hal seperti itu aku yakin orang yang kau sukai tidak akan menyukaimu balik Ron" ledek Ginny.

"Heh, kita lihat saja nanti Ginn. Hahahaha" ucap Ron menantang Ginny.

"Mione apa kau sudah tau penggemar rahasiamu itu siapa?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku belum tau Harry" jawab Hermione.

"Bukankankah cara penggemar rahasia Hermione sangat keren mate? Kau mungkin bisa ikut mencobanya seperti Ron nanti, mate" ucap Harry kepada Cedric.

"Eh..ehh?" Tanya Cedric gugup.

"Ya Ced, mungkin kau harus mencobanya juga. Kalau kau pasti aku yakin orang yang kau sukai langsung juga menyukaimu, tapi sedangkan… orang itu! Aku tidak yakin" ucap Ginny dan menunjuk ke arah Ron.

"Ginn, kau ini adikku seharusnya kau percaya dan mendukungku bukannya menjatuhkan ku seperti ini" ucap Ron cemberut.

"Hahahahaha" tawa mereka bersamaan.

"Ginn" panggil Harry.

"A..ada apa Harry?" Tanya Ginny.

"Di depan kalian semua para sahabatku dan Ginny, dan kau tentunya Ron sebagai kakak Ginny. Hari ini aku ingin menyatakan cintaku terhadap Ginny" ucap Harry dan memegang tangan Ginny.

"Waaaaaaa" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ginnerva Molly Weasley, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Harry memegang tangan Ginny.

"Yaa, ayoo Ginn" ucap Hermione, Luna, Padma dan Parvati antusias.

"Ya, Harry aku mau" jawab Ginny, dan Harry langsung memeluk Ginny.

"Waaaaa, PJ. Ya kalian berdua yang harus membayarkan makanan kita hari ini" ucap Parvati senang.

"Hahahahah beres guys" ucap Harry senang dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Ginny.

"Kau tidak boleh menyakiti hati adikku ini Potter" ucap Ron galak.

"Hahahaha, aku tidak akan menyakiti hati adikmu ini King Weasley" ucap Harry.

"Ehem, di antara kalian bertiga cuman Harry saja yang sudah mempunyai kekasih? Kalau Ron yaa tidak usah ditanya pasti dia tidak punya, hahahaha. Tapi bagaimana denganmu Ced?" goda Luna.

"Ya benar juga, Cedric mempunyai seseorang yang ia sukai, tapi baik aku maupun Ron belum tahu siapa yang ia sukai. Dia sama sekali tidak mau memberitahukannya pada kami berdua, kalau Ron aku sudah tau dia menyukai Lavender Brown, ehhh keceplosan" ucap Harry dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

"Mate kau!" ucap Ron dan melototi Harry.

"Hehehehe, sorry mate" ucap Harry dan membuat tanda vis di jarinya.

"Ya Ced siapakah orang itu, atau jangan… jangan… Hermione? Dan jangan-jangan kau secret admirernya?" canda Ginny.

"Ehh?" ucap Hermione dan Cedric bersamaan.

"Hahahah dengar, kagetnya saja berbarengan seperti itu" ledek Padma.

"A..aaahhh.. tidak… kau ada-ada saja Ginn" ucap Cedric gugup.

"Jadi siapakah orang yang kau sukai itu Ced?" Tanya Ginny.

"Yaa siapa mate?" Tanya Ron.

"Apa dia seangkatanmu, atau seangkatan kami, atau diatas angkatanmu?" Tanya Parvati.

"Mmm come on guys, kalian seperti wartawan saja. Mmmm pokoknya dia gadis yang luar biasa" ucap Cedric.

"Really? Siapa ya kira-kira. Waaa disekeliling kita banyak teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan" ucap Padma.

"Kalian lihat saja nanti" ucap Cedric.

Hermione POV

"Granger!" ucap seseorang dari belakangku dan menepuk pundangku.

"Yaa Malfoy aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan, aku tidak lupa!" ucapku.

"Bukan itu yang mau aku ucapkan, kau ini sok tahu sekali! Aku mau bilang hari ini aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya, jadi kita batalkan saja. Kalau tidak besok saja kita kerjakan" jelas Malfoy.

Ahh apa-apaan dia ini, dengan seenak jidatnya dia saja membatalkan.

"Malfoy! Apa-apaan kau ini tiba-tiba kau batalkan begitu saja, Malfoy tugas ini tinggal tersisah 3 hari lagi. Tapi kau…" ucapku kesal.

"Ya aku tahu tugas itu tersisah 3 hari lagi, tapi aku hari ini tidak bisa Granger. Ada hal yang penting yang harus ku lakukan. Dan aku punya hak untuk membatalkannya" ucap Mlafoy.

Sungguh bocah tengil ini sangat menyebalkan.

"Terserah kau Malfoy!" ucapku langsung berdiri menabrak punggungnya dan langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun kepada sahabat-sahabtku.

Malfoy kau sangat menyebalkan, dasar dia itu. Aaahhhhh..

Author POV

"Mione!" teriak Cedric berlari menghampiri Hermione.

Hermione berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Ced?" Tanya Hermione yang terlihat kesal.

"Mmm, jadi bukankah kau dan Malfoy membatalkan mengerjakan tugas kalian hari ini? Mmm bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku ke bookstorenya hari ini saja?" Tanya Cedric.

"Hufftt, baiklah Ced. Aku akan menemanimu" jawab Hermione.

"Bagus, nanti aku tunggu kau diparkiran" ucap Cedric.

"Baik Ced" ucap Hermione.

"Kau tidak mau kembali ke kantin?" Tanya Cedric.

"Mmm, aku rasa tidak Ced. Aku ingin kembali ke kelas saja" ucap Hermione.

"Baiklah, aku kembali ke kantin ya" ucap Cedric dan mulai membalikan tubuhnya.

"Tunggu Ced, bilang yang lainnya aku minta maaf kalau aku pergi begitu saja dan kembali ke kelas duluan" ucap Hermione dan memegang pergelangan tangan Cedric.

"Mmmm, iya Mione" ucap Cedric menganggukan keplanya.

"Thank's Ced" ucap Hermione dan melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan tangan Cedric.

"Urwel" ucap Cedric membalikan badannya dan berjalan kembali ke kantin.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Mione!" ucap seseorang dari belakangku dan menepuk punggungku.

"Hei Ced" ucapku.

"Mmm.. sungguh bunga mawar yang indah Mione" ucap Cedric menunjuk bunga yang berada digendonganku.

"Yeah, bunga ini sangat indah" ucapku.

"Ayoo Mione" ucap Cedric menarik pergelangan tanganku.

* * *

"Aaahhhh, buku apa yang kau beli Mione?" Tanya Cedric kepadaku, kami baru saja keluar dari bookstore.

"Aku membeli beberapa buku pelajaran dan beberapa novel Ced" jawabku.

"Ohh, Mione bagaimana kita makan dulu sebelum kita pulang? Aku sangat lapar" tanya Cedric.

"Mmmm, baiklah. Aku juga Merasa lapar" jawabku.

"Ayoo, aku tahu tempat makanan mana yang enak" ucap Cedric menarik tanganku.

* * *

"Café ini menarik kan Mione? Ala-ala dunia sihir" Tanya Cedric.

" Yeah Ced, apa nama café ini?" tanyaku.

"Three Broomstick, walaupun café ini unik dan sedikit aneh. Tapi makanan disini enak-enak Mione" ucap Cedric.

Kami segera duduk dimeja yang kami pilih yaitu dekat jendela, café ini berada di tepat tengah kota. Walaupun diluar sana begitu berisik, sungguh suasana didalam café ini sangat tenang. Aku suka café ini, aku dan Cedric segera memesan makanan yang ingin kami pesan.

"Mione ini untukmu" ucap Cedric memberikan sebuah tote bag padaku.

"Apa ini? Buku? Tentang bunga-bunga mawar" tanyaku dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dari tote bag yang Cedric berikan padaku.

"Yeah, itu untukmu. Buku itu lengkap berisi tentang bunga-bunga mawar, mmm itu juga bisa kau gunakan untuk referensi tugasmu dari Proff. Sprout" jelasnya.

"Thank's Ced, tapi… bagaimana kau tahu bahwa aku memilih bunga mawar sebagai objek tugasku dari Proff. Sprout?" tanyaku.

"Ahh.. itu.. a.. aku hanya menebaknya saja. Dan aku berfikir kau juga membutuhkan buku itu untuk mengungkap teka-teki dari penggemar rahasiamu" ucap Cedric gugup dan meledeku.

Aku menyipitkan mataku, apakah benar apa yang ia ucapkan. Ahh sudahlah.

"Kau ini Ced" ucapku memukul pundak Cedric dengan buku yang ia berikan.

"Aaahhh kau ini Mione, kau menyakiti diriku" rengek Cedric.

"Hahahahah" tawaku.

Aku dan Cedric baru saja selesai makan, dan saat ini kami sedang berada di luar café. Aku dan Cedric sedang menunggu hujan meredah, karena baru saja turun hujan sangat deras.

*Haaaatttcchhiimmmm*

"Kau sebaiknya memakai jaketku saja Mione" ucap Cedric melepaskan jaketnya.

"Ahh tidak usah Ced, aku tidak apa-apa" ucap ku menahan tangan Cedric yang ini memakai kan jaketnya padaku.

"Mione, kau pakai jaketku. Kau sudah bersin seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kau sakit? Sebaiknya kau pakai saja jaket ini" ucap Cedric memakai kan jaktenya padaku.

"Mmm, thank's Ced" ucapku.

Cedric hanya tersenyum tulus pada ku, dia memegang tanganku erat. Huffttt bagaimana aku sampai lupa membawa jaket tadi, dengan penampilanku seperti ini bagaimana aku tidak bersin seperti tadi. Aku hanya memakai jumpsuit lengan pendek, ahh bodohnya aku. Saat aku bergulat dengan fikiranku, ada dua orang disebrang jalan yang sangat ku kenali. Yang satu seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut berwarna pirang platina dan yang satu lagi seorang perempuan dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang, mereka sedang berlari ditengah hujan sedang menyebrang ke arahku dan Cedric. Yaa mereka adalah Malfoy dan Greengrass, sekarang mereka berdua pas tepat berada didepanku dan Cedric.

"Granger! Ohh hai dia pacarmu?" Tanya Greengrass.

"Granger ternyata kau ini sebenarnya juga setuju untuk membatalkan tugas kita hari ini, mengapa tadi di sekolah malah kau marah padaku? Bilang saja padahal kau ingin berkencan dengannya. Kau sungguh munafik Granger" ucap Malfoy menyeringai ke arahu dan Cedric.

"Jaga ucapanmu Malfoy!" ucap Cedric kesal.

"Sudahlah Ced, tidak penting meladeni orang seperti dia! Yang bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak mau mengakui bahawa dirinya lah yang sebenarnya munafik. Ayoo Ced sebaiknya kita pergi" ucapku menenangkan Cedric dan menarik tangannya.

"Apa kau bilang?!" teriak Malfoy dan ia menarik tanganku.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku balik padanya.

"Kau ini… Apa yang kau bilang tadi Miss. Granger, kau bilang aku munafik?" Tanya Malfoy yang mukanya sudah terlihat marah.

"Sudahlah ayo Drac" ucap Greengrass menarik tangan Malfoy.

Malfoy menghempaskan tangan Greengrass dari lengannya.

" Yaa kau munafik Malfoy! Kau tadi bilang padaku bahwa ada hal yang sangat penting yang ingin kau kerjakan, tapi kau membuang-buang waktu yang seharusnya kita manfaatkan untuk mengerjakan tugas malah kau gunakan untuk berkencan dengan pacarmu itu!" ucapku kesal dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Ahhh kau ini Granger… itu urusanku bukan urusanmu! Kau juga sungguh munafik sekali Granger, sebenarnya kau juga ingin berkencan dengannya juga bukan?! Kau tidak usah membalikan fakta kepadaku Granger!" ucap Malfoy sambil menyeringai padaku.

"Aku tidak Ber.. Ken… Can Malfoy! Dan kau yang sebenarnya yang berkencan, mengorbankan tugas kita hanya untuknya! Kau yang membalikan fakta Malfoy dan menghakimiku! Yaaaa kau sangat benar itu bukan urusanku itu urusanmu! Aku tidak perduli mau kau berpacaran atau berkencan dengan siapapun aku tidak perduli! Kau cowok yang sangat munafik Malfoy kau dengar itu!" ucapku marah, air mataku rasanya ingin sudah tumpah.

"Aku bukan cowok munafik, kau yang munafik Granger! Aahhh kau ini sungguh picik.. kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa kau berkencan dengannya! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini dengannya, ha? Kalau kalian bukan berekencan apa lagi?. Kau sungguh kasihan Diggory, karena pacarmu ini tidak mau mengakui bahwa kalian berkencan. Dan ya Granger itu memang bukan urusanmu! Mau dengan siapa pun aku berkencan, itu sungguh bukan urusanmu! Siapa kau mengatur-atur hidupku, kau bukan siapa-siapa bagiku! Dengar itu.. dan.. Diggory ajarkan kekasihmu itu agar tidak menjadi perempuan yang munafik, sungguh dia bagaikan perempuan murahan" ucap Malfoy yang terlihat sangat marah.

*PLLAAAAKKKK*

Author POV

Belum saja Cedric melayangkan tonjokannya pada Draco, sudah ada seseorang duluan yang melakukannya.

"Yaa kau yang sungguh munafik Malfoy! Dan benar itu bukan urusanku aku sama sekali tidak perduli denganmu Malfoy! Yaa aku bukan siapa-siapamu, dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu. Sebaliknya aku kasihan pada Greengrass yang harus meladeni cowok sepertimu! Dan satu hal lagi Malfoy aku bukan cewek murahan! Kau dengar Malfoy aku sangat membencimu! Sangat sangat sangat MEMBENCIMU!" ucap Hermione sambil menangis dan berlari pergi di bawah derasnya hujan.

"Mione! Kau Malfoy… jaga ucapanmu yang berengsek itu! Bukankah kau seorang bangsawan? Sebaiknya kau bisa jaga tata kramamu itu! Kau sungguh memalukan Malfoy, cuihh" ucap Cedric memberikan pukulan terakhir ke Draco dan berlari pergi mencari Hermione.

*BRRUUKKKK*

"Hee" desah Draco memgang sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dan mencoba untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Drac, sakit ya? Ohh sungguh-sungguh pasangan itu.. Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit Drac" ucap Astoria dan membantu Draco untuk berdiri.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku tori!" ucap Draco melepaskan tangan Astoria yang berada dilangannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Dracoooo tunggu" teriak Astoria dan berlari menyusul Draco.

Hermione POV

Kau berengsek Malfoy, aku membencimu! Sangat sangat membencimu! Aku tidak akan perduli lagi padamu! Perasaan sialan!

Aku terus berlari sekuat tenagaku aku tidak tahu arah, biarlah hujan ini menjadi saksi kebencianku padanya. Aku terus berlari dan berlari aku merasa sudah sangat jauh aku berlari… Sampai lah aku pada tempat ini, tempat dimana aku dan Malfoy mengerjakan tugas kami.. ya taman itu.. taman yang terdapat bunga-bunga mawarnya. Aku duduk dibawah pohon, aku memeluk lututku, aku terus menangis memori dimana aku dan Malfoy mengerjakan tugas kami terngiang begitu saja dalam fikiranku dan saat kami bertemu Pictor. Ahhh memori sialan.. memori itu hanya membuatku bertambah menangis..

*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP*

Handphoneku berbunyi, dan munculah dilayar handphoneku bernama Ginny. Aku segera mengangkatnya.

'Mioneeee! Kau dimana?' Tanya Ginny.

"Haloo Ginn" ucapku.

'Mione kau dimana? Kau kenapa? suaramu terdengar bergetar, kau menangis? Cedric baru saja menelephoneku katanya ada suatu hal yang terjadi padamu, dia mencarimu Mione. Kau dimana?' ucap Ginny.

"Ginn.. Ginn.. hiks" ucapku menangis.

'Kau dimana Mione? Katakana kau dimana aku akan menjemputmu' Tanya Ginny.

"A… aku bearada di taman yang di daerah Gryffindoor Street Ginn. Kau tahu?" tanyaku yang masih menangis.

"Yaa aku tahu Mione, kau jangan keman-mana aku akan kesana secepatnya" ucap Ginny dan mematikan teleponnya.

Aku terus menangis, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa berhenti menangis..

Author POV

"Mione!" teriak Ginny memegang sebuah paying dan berlari ke arah Hermione yang bearda di bawah pohon.

"Ginn" ucap Hermione langsung memeluk Ginny.

"Mione.. apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau terlihat sangat kacau" Tanya Ginny memeluk Hermione balik.

"A..a.." ucap Hermione terpatah-patah.

"Ssssttt, sebaiknya kita ke rumahku saja dulu. Kau harus berganti pakaian, kau bisa sakit bila pakaianmu basah seperti ini, sekalian menghangatkan tubuhmu. Ayoo Mione" ucap Ginny merangku Hermione.

* * *

"Ini Mione coklat panasnya" ucap Ginny dan memberikan secangkir coklat panas pada Hermione.

"Thank's Ginn" ucap Hermione menerima coklat panasnya.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ginny.

"Tadi itu.." cerita Hermione.

Hermione menceritakan detail ceritanya pada Ginny, dari Hermione dan Cedric pergi ke bookstore, yang saat mereka makan bersama, sampai kejadian yang terjadi padanya dan Draco. Hermione kembali menagis.

"Demi merlin, Malfoy itu sangat berengsek" ucap Ginny kesal.

"Aku membencinya Ginn.. aku sangat membencinya.. hiks" ucap Hermione dan menangis.

Ginny segera memeluknya.

"Huussstt sudah Mione" ucap Ginny mencoba menenangkan Hermione.

"Aku membencinya, aku tidak mau perduli tentang hal apapun padanya Ginn.. Aku membencinya.. Hiks" ucap Hermione.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Hai readers, thank's fo read^^ maaf sebanyak-banyaknya jika ff ini banyak kekurangannya dan kalau kalian tidak menyukainya. Tapi jangan lupa reviewnya ya, kritik dan saran diterima karena itulah fungsi review. Thank's reader dan para review^^ xoxoxoxoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**My Secret Love**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya our bunda J.K. Rowling**

**Author : TheBlackRoseGirl**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Muggle World!**

* * *

#Before~~~~

_"Aku membencinya, aku tidak mau perduli tentang hal apapun tentangnya Ginn.. Aku membencinya.. Hiks" ucap Hermione._

* * *

**~One Month Later~**

Hermione POV

Hari ini hujan turun dengan deras, yaa aku mulai menyukai cuaca hujan sepert ini.

"Bye Dad" ucapku baru saja mulai membuka pintu mobil.

"Mione! Pakai payungnya" ucap Dad.

"Ahh tidak usah Dad, bye Dad" ucapku mencium pipi Dad dan segera keluar dari mobil.

Aku sungguh menyukai berlari di bawah air mata langit ini, menurutku ini sangat menyenangkan. Dan terkadang.. saat hujan seperti ini mengingatkan ku akan kejadian satu bulan yang lalu. Yaa sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian itu berlangsung, kalian pasti penasaran bagaimana hubungan ku dengan Malfoy. Hubungan kami berdua sekarang sangat menjauh, sangat sangat menjauh. Tak ada satu pun dari kami yang saling berbicara untuk saling bersapa pun tidak. Terkadang saat mata kami saling bertubrukan kami segera memalingkan wajah kami masing-masing. Yaa aku dan Malfoy saat ini bagaikan seseorang yang tidak pernah saling mengenal, dan tugas ku dan dia.. kami selesaikan masing-masing ya walaupun akhirnya kami tetap harus mempresentasikannya bersama. Selama presentasi pun kami hanya saling melirik untuk bergantii giliran, dan yaa untungnya kami mendapatkan nilai yang memuaskan. Apa kalian penasaran apakah aku membencinya? Aku tidak membencinya hanya saja.. aku kecewa dengannya. Bagimana perasaan kalian kalau kalian dibilang perempuan murahan oleh orang yang kalian sayangi dan cintai? Ya aku menyadarinya.. bahwa aku menyayangi dan mencintainya.. ya menyayangi dan mencintai seorang Draco Malfoy. Bagimana bisa aku tetap menyanginya dan mencintainya semenjak kejadian itu? aku rasa aku sudah mulai aku juga dibuat gila oleh seceret admirer ku itu, dia selalu mengirimkan ku bunga mawar setiap harinya saat sekolah dan tidak pernah absen sekali pun untuk tidak mengirimkannya. Yaa yang seperti kalian tahu semenjak dia mengirimkanku bunga mawar berwarna orens itu dia selalu memberikanku bunga mawar berwarna merah sampai saat ini. Sampai-sampai dengan banyaknya bunga mawar tersebut rasanya aku ingin menjualnya saja atau terkadang aku berfikir sebaiknya aku buka saja toko bunga, tapi tentu saja aku tidak melakukannya aku hanya terkadang memberikannya kepada Ginny/ Luna/ Parvati/ Padma karena mereka terus memaksaku untuk memberikannya kepada mereka. Dan juga terkadang Ron memaksaku untuk memberikannya padanya, karena dia ingin memberikannya kepada orang yang ia sukai. Katanya untuk mengirit uang, untuk tidak memenuhi kamarku dan bla bla bla masih banyak lagi alasannya. Dan.. kalian pasti penasaran bagaimana hubungan Malfoy dan Greengrass? Mereka semakin dekat, mereka selalu bersama. Dimana ada Malfoy disitulah ada Greengrass, sungguh itu sebenarnya sangat menyayat hatiku tapi aku tidak mau terlalu memperdulikannya. Dan yaa aku mulai mencoba menghapus perasaanku ini padanya, hanya menunggu waktu saja yang akan menjawabnya..

Author POV

"Guys, bagimana kalau liburan kali ini kita menginap di villa keluargaku?" Tanya Luna.

"Yaa" jawab Hermione, Ginny, Parvati dan Padma.

"Baiklah, kita akan have fun disana. Pemandangan disana sangat indah dan pasti kalian tidak akan menyesalinya. Kita akan menginap disana selama satu minggu, jadi saiapkan pakaian kalian yang banyak dan jangan lupa passport. Dan nanti kita akan melakukan hal-hal yang seru dan menantang. Jadi besok pagi aku tunggu kalian di rumahku jam 7 pagi, jangat telat! Kalau dari kalian ada yang telat kalian akan mendapatkan balasannya. Hahahahaha" ucap Luna.

"Eh? Mmm haruskah sepagi itu Lun? Tidak bisa kah sedikit siangan. Jam 9?" Tanya Ginny.

"Na.. na.. na, tidak bisa Ginerva Molly Weasley. Karena besok kita akan jalan jam segitu" ucap Luna dengan mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menggerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Hufftt" desah Ginny.

"Hahahaha" tawa Hermione, Parvati dan Padma.

"Hai girls, apa yang sedang kalian berbicarakan?" Tanya Harry segera duduk di sebelah Ginny.

"Liburan besok Luna mengajak kami untuk berlibur di villa keluarganya" jawab Hermione.

"Really? Apakah kami boleh bergabung Lun?" Tanya Ron antusias.

"Mmm boleh, kalian boleh bergabung" jawab Luna.

"Bagaimana dengan kami bertiga, apakah kami boleh bergabung juga Lun?" Tanya Dean dan menujuk dirinya, Neville dan Ernie.

"Bagimana kalian tahu? Hufftt kalian menguping" ucap Luna.

"Hahaha, jadi bagaimana apakah kami bertiga boleh bergabung dear? Mana mungkin kami membiarkan pacar kami masing-masing bersama duo senior jomblo ini. Hahahaha" ucap Neville.

"Apa maksudmu?" ucap Ron horror.

"Hahahahahah " tawa mereka bersamaan.

"Baiklah.. baiklah bukankah lebih banyak orang semakin seru. Jadi kalian bertiga boleh bergabung, jadi kita akan ke villa keluarga ku dan kita disana selama satu minggu ok. Dan besok aku tunggu kalian jam 7 pagi dirumahku, ingat jam 7! Kalau kalian telat yaaa kalian akan menanggung akibatnya sendiri" ucap Luna.

"Siap boss" jawab mereka bersamaan.

"By the way Lun villa keluargamu dimana?" Tanya Hermione.

"Itu rahasia!" ucap Luna menyeringai.

Mereka semua hanya dapat menyipitkan mata mereka mendengar ucapan dan melihat ekspresi Luna barusan.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Mione dear, semuanya sudah kau bawa?" Tanya Mom.

"Sudah Mom, semuanya sudah ku bawa dari pakaian sampai beberapa bukuku" ucapku setelah itu melahap sandwich gigitan terakhirku.

"Sweety, memangnya villa keluarga Lovegood berada dimana?" Tanya Dad.

"Entahlah Dad, Luna sama sekali tidak mau memberi tahukannya pada kami" jawabku.

"Intinya kau harus dapat menjaga dirimu baik-baik, jaga kesehatanmu, jangan lupa makan" ucap Dad.

"Baik Dad, ayoo Dad kita berangkat" ucapku menarik lengan Dad.

"Mione sayang, hati-hati" ucap Mom memelukku.

"Iya Mom" ucapku memeluk Mom.

"I'll miss you dear, cepatlah kembali" ucap Mom dan mulai melepas pelukannya.

"I'll miss you too Mom. Hahaha, Mom belum saja aku berangkat kau sudah memintaku untuk kembali. Tenang Mom ini hanya satu minggu" ucapku.

"Hahahaha tetap saja dear, Mom kan tidak mau jauh darimu" ucap Mom.

"Moommm…" ucapku.

"Hahahah, sudah sana pergi nanti kau ditinggali sama yang lainnya" ucapmu.

"Bye Mom" ucapku menyium pipi Mom dan segera berlari ke mobil.

"Bye dear" ucap Mom melambaikan tangannya.

"Bye" ucapku melambaikan tanganku.

* * *

"Take care of yourself" ucap Dad memeluku.

"Yeah Dad, bye" ucapku memeluk Dad, dan segera keluar dari mobil.

"I love you sweety!" teriak Dad dari dalam mobil.

"I love you too Dad!" teriakku.

"Bye" ucap Dad melambaikan tangannya.

Aku melambiakan tangaku, mobil Dad pun berlalu pergi. Aku segera memencet tombol bel rumah kediaman keluarga Lovegood, rumah Luna bukan disebut rumah saja tapi yaa seperti manor.

"Hermione! Ayoo masuk" ucap Luna membuka pintu rumahnya.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya, di ruang tamu aku dapat melihat Mr. dan Mrs. Lovegood, Parvati dan Padma, Dean, Neville, Ernie, dan.. Cedric.

"Selamat pagi Mr. Mrs. Lovegood" sapaku.

"Ahh Miss. Granger selamat pagi, silahkan duduk" ucap Mr. Lovegood.

Aku segera mendudkan diriku di samping Cedric.

"Mmm, maaf kalian kami tinggal, kami harus segera ke kantor. Have fun ya di villa keluarga kami, disana pemandangannya sangat indah. Have fun kids, Luna.." ucap Mrs. Lovegood.

"Bye" ucap Mr. Lovegood

"Yes, Mom" Luna menganguk dan mengikuti ke dua orang tuanya keluar rumah.

"Jadi tinggal Ginny, Harry dan Ron saja yang belum datang?" tanyaku.

"Yeah, aku rasa Ginny dia kesiangan" ucap Parvati.

"Aku tidak kesiangan" ucap seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Ginny, Harry, Ron" ucapku.

"Kalian lama sekali" ucap Dean.

"Hahahah maaf kiddo" tawa Ron.

"Jadi sudah datang semua tunggu apa lagi, ayoo kita berangkat!" ucap Luna senang.

"Tunggu Lun jadi kita mau kemana?" tanyaku.

"We'll go to Frrraannnnccceesss" ucap Luna antusias.

"Apa Prancis?!" teriak mereka semua bersamaan.

* * *

"Luna sungguh mengejutkan" bisik Ginny disebalahku.

"Yeah, ini sangat gila" ucapku.

Kita semua sekarang berada di dalam pesawat, yeah Luna sangat mengejutkan.. Prancis! Bayangkan saja Prancis! Saat ini pesawat kami bertolak ke Paris. Ntahlah apa rencana Luna, tentu saja sepertinya kami tidak hanya akan ke satu tempat, sepertinya berbagai tempat.

"Welcome to Paris guys! And welcome to my second home" ucap Luna membentangkan tangnnya.

Kami hanya dapat menganga kan mulut kami, kami saat ini berada di dalam sebuah rumah. Ya rumah ke dua keluarga Lovegood, tentu saja ini bukan sebuah villa. Kami semua segera mendudukan diri kami di sofa ruang tamu, dengan penerbangan yang cukup lama sangat melelahkan.

"Luna Lovegood, sebenarnya apa rencanamu?" Tanya Ginny.

"Yeah" ucap mereka semua bersamaan.

"Hehehehe, jadi ya yang kalian tahu saat ini kita semua ada di Paris, Prancis. Jadi kita akan berpetualang ke beberapa tempat yang berada di Paris. Aku tidak bisa memberikan secara detail akan kemana saja kita akan pergi, biarkanlah waktu yang menjawabnya biar surprise!" ucap Luna menyeringai.

"Haaaa" hela kami semua.

*TING-TONG TING-TONG*

Luna segera berlari kea rah pintu dan membukanya.

"Guys, sepertinya kita mendapatkan tambahan teman!" teriak Luna.

Sontak kami semua menengok ke arah pintu. Di sanalah berdiri tiga orang berkepala pirang satu, dan berkepala hitam dua.

"Malfoy" bisikku lirih.

Malfoy bagaimana bisa? Ahh ya Luna dan Malfoy bersaudara. Bagaimana ini? Huuffttt calm down Mione! Tapi bagaimana Greengrass dan Parkinson juga ikut. Ohh tentu saja dimana ada Malfoy di situlah ada Greengrass dan pengikutnya. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku saat mataku dan mata Malfoy bertemu.

"So guys, Draco akan bergabung dengan kita semua. Dan yaaaa Pansy dan Greengrass juga" ucap Luna dan melirik ke arah Greengrass dan Parkinson.

"Dan sebaiknya kita tidur, dan kita mulai petualangan kita besok pagi. Dan kamar… karena kamarnya hanya ada 6 jadi satu kamar akan diisi 2 dan 3 orang. Mmmm bagaimana kalau aku yang menentukannya?" Tanya Luna.

Semuanya mengangguk, hufftt sungguh hatiku sangat resah semenjak kedatangan Malfoy. Tarik nafas Mione.. buang..

"Mmmm, baiklah. Untuk yang perempuannya kamar pertama.. ada aku, Hermione dan Ginny. Kamar yang kedua.. Parvati dan Padma, dan yang terakhir.. Pansy dan Greengrass. Untuk yang laki-lakinya kamar pertama.. Draco dan Cedric, kamar yang kedua.. Ron dan Haryy, dan yang terakhir.. Nevile, Dean dan Ernie. Bagaimana? OK?" Tanya Luna.

"Ok" ucap kami semua.

"Draco bisa kau tunjukkan kamarnya bagi yang laki-laki?" Tanya Luna.

Malfoy hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Kamar kami semua terdapat dilantai dua, dan betapa mengejutkannya kamar Malfoy disebelah kamarku. Kami semua segera masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing yang sudah ditentukan oleh Luna. Dan kami semua pun tidur.

* * *

*KRIINNGGGGGG*

Author POV

"Bangun guys!" teriak Luna.

Hermione dan Ginny segera bangun. Luna pun segera keluar dari kamarnya dan mulai mengetuk semua pintu kamar dan berteriak "Bagun! Bagun!". Semuanya segera keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing, dan segera mendudukan diri mereka di sofa ruang tamu.

"Hooaaammm, ini masih pagi sekali Lun, masih jam 7. Kau yang memasang semua alarm di kamar kami masing-masing?" Tanya Ron.

"Yeah, tetapi tentu saja bukan aku yang mengaturnya. Pelayan rumahku yang sudah mengaturnya sebelum kita semua sampai disini. Mmm aku ada peraturan, yaa kalian tahu sendiri rata-rata yang berada disini sudah berpasangan bukan. Jadi untuk kali ini, aku mau kalian semua tidak ada yang namanya berdua-duaan dengan pasangan kalian masing-masing. Anggap saja sedang break sementara, OK. Jadi kita harus menganggap satu sama lain bersahabt bukan pacar" jelas Luna.

"Apa honey?!" Tanya Neville.

"Yeah, Neville. Dan kalian tidak boleh saling memanggil dengan panggilan-panggilan sayang.. dan tidak boleh memanggil dengan nama keluarga. Get it?" jelas Luna.

"Huffttt" elah mereka semua.

"Dan sebaiknya kalian segera mandi, jam 9 kita berangkat ok. Sebaiknya kalian cepat-cepat rapih-rapih dan setelah itu kita sarapan. Husstt husstt" ucap Luna.

Mereka segera masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi dan berpakaian, mereka segera turun ke meja makan. Setelah makan mereka berkumpul kembali di ruang tamu.

Hermione POV

"Mmm.. jadi Lun kita mau kemana?" Tanya ku.

"Mmm.. itu masih rahasia Mione. Jadi ayoo kita mulai" ucap Luna dan segera berjalan keluar.

Kami semua segera keluar dari rumah, ternyata cuaca di Prancis saat ini lebih dingin dari di Inggris. Untung saja kami semua memakai pakaian yang cukup tebal. Dan betapa terkejutnya kami semua saat kami semua sudah berada di luar rumah, di sana terdapat sebuah bus.

" Lun.." ucapanku terpotong oleh seseorang.

"Luna, kita naik itu?" Tanya Malfoy.

Aku hanya meliriknya kesal, benar-benar anak itu.

"Ya, aku menyewa bus ini untuk mengantar kita selama kita di Paris" ucap Luna.

"Haruskah kita naik itu? Kenapa kita tidak naik mobil saja Lov.. Luna?" tanya Greengrass.

"Ahh tidak tidak, kita naik bus saja Astoria" jawab Luna.

"Yeah menurutku naik bus ide yang bagus jadi kita bisa leluasa melihat pemandangan sekitar" ucap Ernie.

"Yeah, kau benar Ern" ucap Cedric.

"Yeaahhh guys, ayo tunggu apa lagi? Let's go jalan" ucap Ron.

Kami semua segera masuk ke bus tersebut, karena peraturan Luna yang berpacaran break sementara jadi duduknya perempuan dengan perempuan, laki-laki dengan laki-laki ya pengecualian untuk Luna dan Malfoy karena mereka bersaudara jadi mereka duduk ya pengecualian untuk Luna dan Malfoy karena mereka bersaudara jadi mereka duduk dua. Aku duduk dengan Ginny, Parvati dengan Padma tentunya, Greengrass dengan Parkinson, Cedric dengan Ron, Harry dengan Neville dan Dean dengan Ernie. Butuh waktu kurang lebih 15 menit untuk sampai tempat yang kami tuju.

"Welcome to La Tour Eiffel guys!" ucap Luna membentangkan tangannya.

"Waaa" kagum kami bersamaan.

"Yaa menara Eiffel memang lebih indah dilihat saat malah hari, take a selfie?" Tanya Luna.

"Yeah" ucap kami semua senang bersamaan.

Kami pun berkeliling menara Eiffel, saat ada seseorang yang meneriaki salah satu dari kami, kami semua pun berhenti dan menengok ke arahnya.

"Dracooo!" teriak seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang panjang.

"Fleur? Hey" ucap Malfoy dan memeluknya.

Hegg, seperti ada yang menusuk didalam hatiku ini. Huft Mione jangan mulai..

"Fleur?" Tanya Luna.

"Lun! Hey kalian sedang apa disini? Kenapa kalian tidak menghubungiku jika kalian di Paris" Tanya perempuan yang bernama Fleur itu.

"Aku, Draco dan teman-temanku sedang liburan disini dan maaf kami tidak menghubungimu. Aku takut kau sedang sibuk" jawab Ginny.

"Kalian sudah berlibur? Aku saja baru mau ujian" ucap Fleur.

"Yeah, bagaimana kabar keluargamu?" Tanya Malfoy.

"Kami semua baik-baik saja Drac" jawab Fleur.

"Ohh ya Fleur kenalkan ini teman-temanku Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Padma, Pansy, dan Astoria. Dan itu Neville, Dean, Ernie, Ron, Haryy dan Cedric" ucap Luna memperkenalkan kami satu persatu.

"Hai" sapa Fleur.

"Guys, perkenalkan ini Fleur Delacour. Saudaraku dan Draco" jelas Luna.

Ohh saudara aku kira… ahhhh.. sudahlah.

"Hai" sapa kami bersamaan.

"Mmm, welcome to Paris and have fun OK. Mmm Lun.. Drac.. aku harus ke sekolah, dan kalian sebaiknya datang ke rumahku. Pasti orang tua ku sangat senang dengan kedatangan kalian. Dan kalian semuanya juga boleh ikut. Mmm bye guys, and Cedric… nothing. Bye" ucap Fleur dan segera berlari pergi.

"Ced sepertinya Fleur menyukaimu" ucap Luna.

"Eh?" Tanya Cedric.

"Dia perempuan yang cantik mate, sebaiknya kau mendekatinya selama kita di Paris" ucap Harry.

"Yeah mate benar kata Harry, bukankah nanti kita akan ke rumahnya Lun?" Tanya Ron.

"Mungkin" jawab Ron.

"Yeah bagus Ced kau bisa mendekatinya" ucap Ginny.

"Yeah mereka akan cocok" ucap Dean.

"Tapi LDR hubungan yang cukup susah" ucap Padma.

"Kalau mereka adalah cintaa sejati sesusah apapun akan tetap bersama" ucap Ernie.

"Yeah betul" ucap Parkinson dan Greengrass bersamaan.

"Bukankah Cedric berpacaran dengan Gran.. Hermione?"

A..apa-apaan dia itu, dan.. Hermione? Dia menyebut nama depanku, terasa aneh aku mendengarnya tapi kenapa aku senang? Ahhh sudahlah Mione.

"Eh?" ucap mereka semua bersamaan.

"Kalian berpacaran?" Tanya Ginny.

"Yeah mereka berpacaran aku melihatnya sendiri dengan Draco kalau mereka berkencan" ucap Greengrass.

"Benarkah itu Mione? Cedric?" Tanya Ginny.

Semua mata menuju padaku dan Cedric, sudah berapa kali aku harus bilang ke mereka bahwa aku dan Cedric tidak berkencan apa lagi berpacaran. Jangan sampai kejadian waktu itu terulang kembali, hufftt sabar Mione..

"Mmmm guys aku dan Cedric kami berdua tidak berpacaran dan kami tidak berkencan apa yang dilihat oleh Astoria dan Mal.. Draco waktu itu kami berdua sama sekali tidak berkencan. Kalian tahu sendiri kan waktu itu Cedric bilang ingin di temani ke bookstore? Dan yaa saat itu aku menemaninya dan setelah itu kami makan bersama karena perut kami sama-sama lapar. So, itu bukan dinamakan berkencan OK, apa salahnya kalau aku menemani temanku sendiri ke bookstore. Mengerti? Ya kan Ced" jelas ku dan mentap Malfoy dan Greengrass.

"I.. iya apa yang dikatakan Mione benar, jadi jangan ada yang salah paham" ucap Cedric.

"Ohh" ucap mereka semua bersamaan.

"Ya sudah sebaiknya kita lanjutkan, come on" ucap Parvati.

Author POV

Setelah mereka ke La Tour Eiffel, mereka setelah itu pergi ke Arch de Triomphe. Mereka berselfie ria di depan salah satu gapura terbesar dalam sejarah tersebut. Setelah itu mereka segera pergi ke Musee du Louvre.

"Welcome to Musee du Louvre guys, museum ini dulu adalah bekas kerajaan Prancis guys" jelas Luna.

"Lun bukankah di museum ini terdapat lukisan Mona Lisa?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ya, kau benar Mione. Di museum ini terdapat lukisan Mona Lisa, kau akan menyukai tempat ini Mione" ucap Luna.

"Hehehehehe" ucap Hermione.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam museum tersebut, di dalam museum tersebut berisi lebih dari 380 ribu objek pameran dan memajang lebih dari 35 ribu karya seni. Setelah mereka berkeliling museum, mereka segera keluar dan berselfie ria di depan Piramida Louvre. Setelah itu mereka segera ke tempat tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Jembatan gembok cinta?!" ucap Astoria dan Pansy histeris.

"Ya ini adalah jembatan gembok cinta, silahkan kalau kalian ingin membeli gembok dan menuliskan nama kalian dan nama pasangan kalian dan lalu mengemboknya di jembatan ini" ucap Luna.

"Waaaa" ucap Astoria dan Pansy.

Mereka segera menuliskan nama mereka dan nama pasangan mereka di gembok tersebut. Di tempat ini peraturan Luna tidak berlaku, karena mereka yang berpasangan segera saja berduaan dan menulis nama mereka dan nama pasangannya. Seperti Harry dan Ginny, Luna dan Neville, Parvati dan Dean, Padma dan Ernie. Yaa mereka yang berpasangan segera saja berduaan, sedangkan Hermione dan Ron hanya dapat berdiri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka. Sedangkan Draco dia ditarik-tarik oleh Astoria dan Pansy, untuk menulis nama mereka dan Draco di gembok tersebut. Draco segera berjalan meninggalkan Astoria dan Pansy dan bergabung bersama Hermione dan Ron.

"Dimana Dig.. Cedric?" Tanya Draco yang baru saja datang.

"Ohh iya dimana dia?" ucap Hermione dan menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri mencari Cedric.

"Mungkin dia sedang menulis namanya dan orang yang ia sukai, ahhh kenapa aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu sebaiknya aku juga menuliskan namaku dan Lav Lav" ucap Ron dan segera berjalan pergi.

Di sana tersisahlah Hermione dan Draco berdua, salah satu dari mereka tidak ada yang berbicara.

Hermione POV

Hufftt kenapa Ron pergi, aku sungguh tidak bisa dalam suasana canggung seperti ini. Aku tidak mungkin yang memulai membuka pembicaraan. Cedric mana? Kenapa dia tidak kembali-kembali.

"Gran.. Hermione. Kenapa kau tidak mengikuti seperti yang lainnya menulis namamu dan orang yang kau cintai? Aku yakin pasti setidaknya kau menyukai seseorang" ucap Malfoy.

"A..ahh itu.. Tapi kau sendiri kenapa tidak bersama Astoria? Bukankah kalian berpacaran?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku dan Astoria, kami berdua belum pacaran. Mmmm Hermione aku.. aku minta maaf akan kejadian waktu itu" ucap Malfoy.

Apa aku tidak salah dengar, dia minta maaf?. Aku segera menengok ke arahnya, dan saat itu mata kami bertemu. Mata abu-abu itu sama sekali tidak berbohong di sana hanya terdapat tatapan sunguh-sungguh. Aku segera memalingkan wajahku.

"Yang berlalu, biarlah berlalu. Sebelum kau meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu Draco. Ya kita hanya saling salah paham saat itu" ucapku.

Aku terap kecewa padamu Malfoy, walau aku sudah memaafkanmu..

"Yaa, aku akui aku berengsek saat itu. Terima kasih kau sudah memaafkanku.. Mione" ucap Malfoy dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku segera melihat ke arahnya, dia tersenyum.. tersenyum tulus padaku. Kali ini bukan seringaian tetapi benar benar tersenyum. Ahhh ntahlah aku merasa sangat senang. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku dan tersenyum kembali padanya.

"Hai!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku dan memegang ke dua pundakku.

"Cedric! Kau mengagetkanku" ucapku kesal dan memukul bahunya.

"Huaaa kau menyakitiku Mione, kenapa kau galak sekali. Kau sangat mengerikan" ledek Cedric.

"Biarin saja, dari mana saja kau?" tanyaku.

"Ada deh" ucap Cedric dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Tentu saja dia baru saja menulis namanya dengan orang yang ia sukai Mione" ucap Malfoy.

"Really Ced? Aku penasaran dengan orang yang kau sukai. Siapakah dia? Kali ini kau harus memberitahukannya padaku" ucapku.

"Kau sok tahu sekali Mal.. Draco. Dan Mione kau bersekongkol dengannya? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" Tanya Cedric.

"Ya kami sudah berbaikan" jawab Malfoy.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Mr. Diggory, jadi siapa orang itu? Orang yang kau sukai?" tanyaku.

"Itu masih sebuah rahasia cantik" ucap Cedric mengecup pipiku dan berlari pergi ke arah Ron.

"Cedric!" teriakku.

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang disukai oleh Cedric" ucap Malfoy.

"Really, siapa itu Draco?" tanyaku.

"Itu rahasia, kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri" ucap Malfoy.

"Ughh, come on Draco, siapa dia" ucapku memegang tangan Malfoy tanpaku sadari.

"Hmmm, kau harus mencari tahunya sendiri. Bukankah kau itu Miss. Know It All, jadi kau pasti akan mengetahuinya" ucap Malfoy dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Hufft Draco kau membuat rambutku menjadi berantakan, rasakan ini!" rengekku dan mengacak rambut Malfoy.

"Ahh kau ini, rasakan ini!" ucap Malfoy dan mengacak rambutku lagi, kali ini lebih parah. Dan ia segera lari.

"Draccoooo!" teriakku dan berlari mengejarnya.

Author POV

"Dimana Hermione dan Draco?" Tanya Ginny.

"Yaa dimana mereka?" Tanya Dean.

Saat ini mereka semua sudah kembali berkumpul, kecuali Draco dan Hermione yang tiba-tiba saja mereka berdua menghilang.

"Itu mereka!" ucap Pansy dan menunjuk dua orang yang mereka semua kenal sedang berlari-lari.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada tunjukkan Pansy, ya di sana terdapat seorang laki-laki pirang yang sedang dikejar oleh perempuan berambut coklat.

"Huff huff huff hai guys" ucap Draco yang baru saja datang dan nafasnya memburu.

" Dracoo! Ohh hai guys" ucap Hermione dan nafasnya memburu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya Astoria.

"Hahahah tidak apa-apa tori" jawab Malfoy.

Semua mata hanya dapat menyipitkan mata mereka pada Draco dan Hermione, tetapi Draco dan Hermione sama sekali tidak menyadarinya karena mereka sibuk mengatur nafas mereka.

"Sudah kumpul semua jadi ayoo kita lanjutkan" ucap Luna.

Mereka segera melanjutkan perjalanan mereka selanjutnya.

"Time to shopping guys" ucap Luna.

Mereka saat ini berada di tempat pembelanjaan Porte de Vanves Flea Market yaitu tempat pembebelanjaan yang membentang sejauh beberapa blok di sepanjang Avenue Marc Sanginer dan sekitar Avenue Georges Lafenestre. Di tempat ini terdapat barang-barang vintage. Mereka segera membeli barang-barang antik yang mereka sukai.

"Guys aku lapar" ucap Ron.

"Ohh iya benar saja saat ini sudah sore, dan kita melewati jam makan siang kita. Sebaiknya kita makan dulu, aku juga lapar" ucap Padma.

"Ya sudah ayoo kita makan, kalian sudah belanjanya?" Tanya Luna.

Semuanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ayoo kita makan!" ucap Luna.

Mereka segera menuju ke sebuah café di Paris yaitu Café de Flore.

* * *

"Ahhh aku kenyang" ucap Ron memegang perutnya.

"Hahahah, setelah itu kita langsung pulang ya" ucap Ron.

Semuanya hanya menganggukan kepala mereka, setelah itu mereka segera kembali ke rumah Luna. Dan setelah itu mereka segera memasuki kamar merek masing-masing. Setelah membersihkan diri mereka segera tidur.

Hermione POV

Ahhhh aku tidak bisa tidur, sebaiknya aku keluar. Aku segera turun dari tempat tidur secara diam-diam dan perlahan karena tidak mau menggangu tidur Luna dan Ginny. Aku segera keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke ruang tamu.

"Mal.. Draco?" tanyaku kaget melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang mengutak-atik remote dan mengganti chanel-chanel televise.

"Ohh hai Mione" ucap Malfoy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku mendudukan diriku di sebelah Malfoy.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur Mione, sedangkan dirimu kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Malfoy.

"Seperti dirimu, aku sama sekali tidak bisa tidur" jawabku.

Setelah itu tidak ada satu pun dari kami berdua yang berbicara. Kami sama-sama sibuk dengan fikiran kami masing-mmasing.

"Mione.." panggil Malfoy.

Aku segera menengok ke arahnya.

"Menurutmu.. apakah kau pernah mencintai atau menyayangi sesorang tapi kau selalu mengingkari perasaanmu sendiri, bagaikan kau merasa kau sama sekali tidak mencintai orang tersebut dank au meyakini dirimu sendiri bahwa kau tidak mencintainya?" Tanya Malfoy.

Ada apa dengan dia? Aku rasa dia terbentur sesuatu. Apa yang harus aku jawab.

"Mmmm.. Aku pernah merasakannya Draco, awalnya aku mengingkari perasaanku sendiri. Tapi karena suatu hal aku baru menyadarinya, sebenarnya aku mencintainya, menyayanginya dan.. But Draco, siapakah orang itu? I mean orang yang kau cintai?" tanyaku.

"Mmm… aku tidak yakin bahwa aku mencintainya hanya saja.. orang yang aku maksud itu yang jelas ia manusia dan bernafas, hahahaha" tawa Malfoy.

"Aku tau itu Draco, tidak mungkin kan dia yang kau maksud itu binatang. Ohh kalau seorang Draco Malfoy menyukai binatang ini akan menjadi hot news, hahahaha" tawaku.

"Whatever… semak" ledek Malfoy.

"What? Semak? Kau jerami" ledeku.

"What jerami?... mmm ahhh kau berang-berang" ledek Malfoy.

"Berang-berang?" tanyaku kesal.

"Yaa lihat saja gigimu itubesar seperti gigi berang-berang" ledek Malfoy.

"Gigiku tidak besar Draco!" ucapku sebal.

"Yaa gigimu besar Mione, hahaha" ledek Malfoy.

"Tidak! Gigiku tidak besar kau… Ferret!" ledekku.

"Fereet?" Tanya Malfoy.

"Yaa ferret prang albino, lihat saja dirimu pucat berambut pirang. Kau persis seperti ferret, hahahahahaha" tawaku.

"Ha kau ini, kau akan menerima balasannya Mione" ucap Malfoy.

Aku segera memundurkan diriku, dan Malfoy semakin mendekat ke arahku. Apa yang ingin ia lakukan?

"Kau mau kemana? Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana Mione" ucap Malfoy menyeringai dan mengedipkan matanya sebelah.

"A.. apa yang ingin kau lakukan Draco?" tanyaku.

Oh tuhan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Malfoy menaruh ke dua tangannya di kedua sisi pinggang ku.

"Draco? Ucap namaku sekali lagi Mione. Kau tedengar seksi saat mengucapkan namaku" ucap Malfoy masih menyeringai.

"Yaa Dra.. Malfoy apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyaku kesal.

"Hussss kau jangan berisik nanti yang lainnya bangun" goda Malfoy.

"A…" ucapku terputus.

"Rasakan ini" ucap Malfoy dan mengelitik pinggangku.

"Ahhh, hahahaha hentikan Draco" ucapku.

"Ohh tidak bisa" ucap Malfoy dan masih mengelitik ke dua pinggangku.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?!" Tanya seseorang di belakangku dan Malfoy.

To Be Continue…..

* * *

Hai readers^^ maaf berkali-kali kalau kalian tidak suaka dengan ff abal ini. Dan maaf dengan banyaknya kekurangan ff ini. Readers jangan lupa reviewnya ya dan makasih banyak yang sudah meriview^^ terima kasih xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**My Secret Love**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya our bunda J.K. Rowling**

**Author : TheBlackRoseGirl**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Muggle World!**

* * *

_#Before~~~~_

_"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tanya seseorang di belakangku dan Malfoy._

* * *

Hermione POV

Aku segera menengok ke arah asal suara itu.

"Ah? Ahhh kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok Ced" ucapku mendorong tubuh Draco.

Disana berdiri lah Cedric melihatiku dengan Malfoy.

"Awww kau ini" rengek Draco.

Cedric hanya mengangkat alisnya, ya tuhan apa yang ada dalam fikirannya. Cedric langsung berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Ini semua gara-gara mu Draco, Cedric sepertinya salah faham. Ohh tuhan apa yang ada dipikirannya" ucapku.

"Tenang saja Mione.. dan kau takut dia akan salah faham? bukannya kalian tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?" Tanya Draco.

"A.. aku.." ucapku.

Draco pergi begitu saja ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu jawaban ku terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Paa…" sapaku bangun dan membentangkan ke dua tangganku.

"Dimana Luna dan Ginny? sebaiknya aku segera mandi" ucapku segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Author POV

Hermione baru saja selesai mandi dan dia segera memakai pakiannya dan sedikit berdandan dan segera turun ke bawah ke ruang tamu. Ternyata disana semuanya sudah kumpul.

"Pagi putri tidur" ledek Ron.

"Maaf semalam aku tidak bisa tidur,jadi aku tidur larut semalam" ucap Hermione.

"Jadi tinggal Draco yang belum bangun, apa kau tidak membangunkannya Ced?" Tanya Luna.

"Tidak, kau saja tidak membangun kan dia" jawab Cedric menunjuk ke arah Hermione.

"Ya memang tidak ada yang aku bangunkan, aku yakin kalian pasti akan bangun pagi. Tapi sekarang sudah jam 8 lewat dan Draco belum bangun juga, sungguh tidak Malfoy kalau jam segini ia belum bangun. Apa yang ia lakukan semalam" ucap Luna.

"Sebaiknya kau tanya dia" ucap Cedric menunjuk Hermione.

"Eh Mione? Sebaiknya salah satu dari kita ada yang membangunkannya. Mmm, Ced boleh minta tolong kalau kau saja yang membangunkannya?" Tanya Luna.

"Aaahhh biar aku saja" ucap Astoria.

"Tidak tidak biar aku saja" ucap Pansy.

"Aku saja Pans" ucap Astoria segera berlari ke arah kamar yangf ditempati oleh Draco dan Cedric, dan dibelakangnya susul Pansy yang juga berlari mengejar Astoria.

* * *

Datanglah tiga orang tersebut yaitu Draco, Astoria dan Pansy. Dan segera menduduki diri mereka dan ikut bergabung.

"Pagi pangeran tidur, apa tidurmu nyenyak ya mulia?" kekeh Ron.

"He, maaf aku kesiangan" ucap Draco.

"Mengapa kalian berdua tidak turun, kalian menunggui dia mandi?" Tanya Padma.

"Hehehehehe" ucap Astoria dan Pansy bersamaan.

"Aku sudah meminta mereka turun dan keluar dari kamar, tapi mereka tetap tidak mau" ucap Draco.

"Sudah, sudah, semuanya sudah kumpul. Jadi….. ayo kita kepakan pakaian kita" ucap Luna antusias.

"Apa?!" ucap mereka semua bersamaan.

"Kita akan pindah Luna pa kita pulang sekarang?" Tanya Neville.

"Kita tidak akan pulang hanya kita akan ketempat selanjutnya yaitu ke vila keluargaku, jadi ayoo cepat kita kepakan pakaian kita. Sekarang!" ucap Luna tegas.

Mereka segera masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing dan segera mengepakan pakian mereka ke dalam koper. Dan setelah itu mereka sarapan pagi dan segera pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka.

* * *

"Welcome to my third home guys" ucap Luna.

"Aku merindukan tempat ini" ucap Draco.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Draco.

"Mmm ya, seperti yang kalian tahu aku dan Malfoy bersaudara. Waktu kecil keluargaku dan keluarga Draco pernah menginap di villa keluargaku bersama untuk berlibur. Villa keluarga Draco di daerah ini juga ada, tidak terlalu jauh dari sini" jelas Luna.

"Ohhh" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam villa tersebut.

* * *

"Wake up guuuyyysss!" teriak Luna.

Mereka yang masih tertidur pulas segera bangun dari dunia mimpi mereka, dan segera bergegas mandi. Dan mereka semua segera berkumpul di ruang tamu.

"Hoooaaammmm aku serasa kita sedang berada di suatu acara kalau seperti ini" ucap Ron.

"Lun ini masih pagi sekali, baru pukul 4. Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Parvati.

"Yaaa Lun sebenarnya kita mau kemana? Dan kau tau tadi cara kau bangunkanku dan Hermione itu sangat mengagetkan, aku hampir jantungan" Tanya Ginny.

"Kau lebay Ginn" ucap Pansy.

Ginny membalas Pansy dengan cuek dan tidak mau menanggapi perkataannya.

"Jadi Lun kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kita akan mendaki gunung" ucap Luna senang.

"Apa?!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ya kita akan mendaki gunung Chamonix, aku sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan dan peralatan yang kita butuhkan nanti" ucap Luna.

"Woooo pasti sangat menyenangkan" ucap Harry.

"Yeah kau benar mate, ini pasti sangat menyenangkan" ucap Cedric.

"Jadi tunggu apa lagi come on" ucap Dean.

Mereka segera bersiap dan pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka yaitu gunung Chamonix. Mereka sudah cukup jauh mendaki..

* * *

"Istirahat dulu ya, aku lelah" ucap Astoria.

"Iya, aku setuju kaki ku rasanya sudah mau lepas" ucap Draco.

Mereka pun beristirahat dan memakan bekal makan yang mereka bawa, setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Mereka sudah mulai semakin jauh berjalan, dan saat ini mereka berada dijalur jalan yang cukup ekstrim karena pas disamping mereka terdapat jurang yang sangat tinggi dan jalanan itu hanya dapat dilalui oleh satu orang saja.

Hermione POV

"Mione kau lama sekali" ucap seseorang didepanku.

"He, Drac aku tidak lama hanya saja aku berhati-hati dalam setiap mengambil langkah ku. Jurang ini sangat menakutkan kau tahu" ucapku.

Huffff bagaimana ini perutku sakali.

"Sebaiknya kau percepat jalanmu, kita sudah cukup jauh tertinggal dari semuanya" ucap Draco.

"Ha! Kalau kau mau kau saja duluan sana menyusul mereka" ucapku kesal.

"Kau mau aku tinggal sendiri? Dari tadi aku memperlambat langkahku tahu. Kalau aku tinggalkan kau yang lambat ini sendiri, kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Nanti siapa yang repot, pasti aku dan hari sudah mulai gelap sebaiknya kau cepat sedikit" ucap Draco.

Aku tidak perdulikan yang dikatakan oleh Draco, perutku kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Sepertinya maag aku kambuh.

*BRUUKK BRUUUKKK BRUUKKK*

"Mione awas!" teriak Draco.

Aku segera menengok ke arah atas ku, ada reruntuhan batu yang berguling jatuh ke bawah. Aku segera menghindar, tetapi naas aku salah berpijak.

"Mioneee!" teriak Draco.

Aku hanya menutup mataku dengan rapat-rapat, saat aku membuka mataku. Ohh tuhan aku sudah dipinggi jurang, Malfoy mengengam tanganku. Ohh tuhannn Draco tolong jangan lepaskan tanganku, aku mulai menangis ketakutan.

"Mione, tenang tetap pegang tanganku" ucap Draco.

"Hiks.. Drac, ku mohon jangan lepaskan" ucapku.

"Tidak, aku tidak melepaskannya" ucap Draco.

"Mione!" teriak seseorang yang aku kenali itu adalah suara Cedric.

"Ya tuhan Drac, kau jangan lepaskan dia. Kami akan ke si.." ucap Ron.

"Stop! Kalian jangan ke sini, ini berbahaya suatu saat batu-batu itu akan jatuh kembali. Sebaiknya kalian tetap di sana!" teriak Draco.

Ya tuhan tolong aku, aku mengengam tangan Draco dengan sekuat tenagaku. Tetapi.. aku sudah lemas dengan maag ku yang kambuh dan tenagaku yang sudah berkurang.

"Tapi.." ucap Cedric.

"Tidak! Kalian tetap di sana! Mione.. kau mendengarku" ucap Draco.

"Ya, tapi.. Dracoo aku sudah.." ucapku mulai melemas dan pandanganku mulai kabur.

" Mione! Dengar aku, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Bertahan Mione!" ucap Draco meyakinkanku

Aku hanya dapat menganggukan kepala ku, aku sudah lemas sekali. Aku dapat rasakan Draco dengan sekuat tenaganya menariku ke atas, dengan perlahan aku dapat merasakan tubuhku yang sudah mulai terangkat. Aku masih terisak dan pandanganku, semakin kabur. Aku dapat merasakan kaki ku sudah berpijak, dan aku merasakan saat ini aku sedang di peluk erat oleh Draco.

"Mione, hey hey. Kau aman sekarang,kau aman. Mione.. kau mendengarku?" ucap Draco dan masih memelukku erat.

"Thank's…" ucapku dan pandangankupun mulai gelap.

Author POV

"Mione" ucap Draco mengguncangkan Hermione yang berada didalam pelukannya.

Hermione hanya diam, dan tubuhnya mulai jatuh dalam pelukan Draco. Draco dengan sigap menahannya.

"Oh tuhan dia pingsan" ucap Draco lalu mengendong Hermione.

Draco pun mulai jalan secara perlahan ke arah Cedric dan Ron.

"Mione, ya tuhan" ucap Cedric.

"Kalian cepat jalan" ucap Draco.

Mereka segera berjalan dan sampai lah mereka pada tempat pengistirahatan mereka. Mereka bertiga yang baru datang dan Hermione yang berada dalam gendongan Draco. Sontak yang lainnya yang sedang beraktivitas langsung menghentikan aktivitas mereka dan segera menghampiri mereka bertiga dan Hermione tentunya.

"Ya tuhan Mione" ucap Ginny.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Luna.

"Nanti aku jelaskan" ucap Draco.

Draco segera membawa Hermione ke dalam tenda yang sudah teman-temannya dirikan tadi. Draco mencoba membuka pengait tas ransel Hermione tetapi sulit.

"Biar aku bantu Drac" ucap Ginny dan lansung membuka pengait tas ransel Hermione.

Setelah pengait tas ransel Hermione lepas, ia segera menidurkan Hermione secara perlahan.

"Mmmm, Drac biar aku yang menyadarkan Hermione sebaiknya kau keluar saja" ucap Ginny.

Draco mengangguk mengerti dan tanpa sadar Draco mengecup kening Hermione dan berbisik "sadar lah". Draco pun segera keluar, saat ia keluar semua temannya sudah menunggu Draco untuk bercerita, dan Draco pun menceritakannya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat Draco selesai bercerita, Ginny pun keluar dari dalam tenda.

"Bagimana keadaannya?" Tanya Cedric.

"Dia sudah sadar, dan aku sudah memberikan obatnya. Ternyata maag nya kambuh, dia sedang tertidur sekarang" jelas Ginny.

"Bagaimana kita yang para pria cari kayu bakar, hari sudah mulai malam. Dan sudah mulai dingin, dan pula kita juga membutuhkannya untuk memasak" ucap Harry.

"Baiklah ayo"ucap Ernie.

"Nanti kami sisahnya aku menyiapkan bahan makananya. Aku membawa banyak bahan makanan kemarin"

Semuanya mengangguk dan mereka pun mulai melakukan tugas mereka. Saat semuanya sudah terkumpul dan mereka mulai memasak makanan yang mereka bawa dan memakannya.

"Bagimana dengan dia apa tidak da yang mau membangunkannya. Dia belum makan" ucap Pansy.

"Biarkan dia tertidur dulu, Pans. Nanti aku sisahkan untuk dia dan membawakannya" Ucap Luna.

"Mione!" teriak Ron.

Semuanya sontak menengok ke arah salah satu tenda yang mereka dirikan, di sana keluar lah Hermione.

"Mmm Hai" ucap Hermione.

Cedric berlari ke arah Hermione.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Cedric.

"Sudah membaik" ucap Hermione.

"Bagus, ayoo" ucap Cedric menarik tangan Hermione dan mendudukannya disebalahnya.

Mereka semua melanjutkan makan mereka, dan setelah selesai mereka segera memasuki tenda mereka masing-masing dan pergi tidur.

Hermione POV

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa tidur, aku keluar saja tapi pasti di luar sangat dingin. Ahh tidak apa-apa kalau hanya sebentar. Aku segera melapisi jaketku dengan jaket yang lebih tebal dan segera keluar secara perlahan karena tidak mau membangunkan yang lainnya.

"Draco.." ucapku melihat seseorang dengan rambut platina sedang duduk dan melihat ke arah langit.

"Mione.." ucap Draco.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyaku dan mendudukan diriku di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, dann kau.. pasti sama" ucap Draco.

"Yeah, mmm… Drac.. trima kasih atas apa yang terjadi tadi" ucapku.

"Ya, tapi itu tidak gratis. Kau harus membayarnya" ucap Draco.

"Apa?! Jadi kau tidak ikhlas menolongku?" tanyaku.

"Hahahah aku hanya bercanda, apa aku terlihat tidak ikhlas saat menolongmu? Kalau aku tidak ikhlas menolongmu mana mungkin aku mempertahankanmu dengan kuat, mungkin saja aku sudah melepaskan mu jatuh ke dalam jurang begitu saja" ucap Draco.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"Bagimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Draco.

"Sudah baik" jawabku.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau maag mu kambuh?" Tanya Draco.

"Di saat dalam keadaan jalanan seperti itu? Ah tidak mungkin aku mengatakannya nanti yang ada semuanya panik, dan itu hanya akan membahayakan kita semua" jelasku.

"Tapi kan.. " ucap Draco terpotong.

Aku melihat ke arahnya dan mengangkat alisku dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

*HAATTTCCHHHIIIMMM*

"Kau sebaiknya masuk ke dalam tenda, udara semakin dingin" ucap Draco.

"Baiklah, bagaimana denganmu sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke tendamu" ucapku.

"Ya aku juga akan kembali ke dalam tenda" ucap Draco.

Kami segera berdiri dan menuju ke dalam tenda kami masing-masing.

"Mione…" ucap Draco.

"Yeah?" tanyaku.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur" ucap Draco.

"Selamat malam dan selamat tidur juga Drac" ucapku.

Kami saling menganggukan kepala kami, dan langsung masuk ke dalam tenda kami masing-masing.

Author POV

Saat paginya mereka segera bangun dan memakan sarapan mereka, lalu melanjutkan pendakian mereka. Terkadang mereka beristirahat sejenak lalu melanjutkannya kembali. Dan sampailah mereka pada puncak gunung tersebut.

"Waaaawww indahnya" ucap Hermione.

"Yaa indah sekali" ucapn Harry.

"Tidak sia-sia ternyata, sampai kaki ku serasa sudah menghilang" ucap Ron.

"Ya, sebandingkan dengan lelah yang kita rasakan" ucap Luna.

"Selfie?" Tanya Ginny.

Mereka mengambil banyak foto saat itu, dari yang bersama-sama, pemandangan alamnya, foto berdua bagi yang berpasangan, foto sendiri-sendiri, sampai foto berdua juga bagi yang tidak berpasangan contohnya Hermione dan Cedric, Astoria yang memaksa untuk berfoto dengan Draco dan Pansy juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Astoria. Dan… foto Hermione dan Draco. Dan mereka juga menacapkan bendera Inggris di puncak gunung tersebut, dan sebuah kain yang terdapat tanda tangan mereka masing-masing. Mereka segera turun untuk kembali pulang.

* * *

"Guys, sungguh libur ini aku mersa sangat senang. Thank you so so much untuk kalian semua yang sudah bergabung bersamaku" ucap Luna.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang tamu di villa keluarga Lovegood. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka berada di Prancis, dan mereka akan terbang kembali ke Inggris.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Kau tau aku dengar Draco sudah menembak Astoria, dan sekarang mereka sudah berpacarn" ucap seseorang.

"Ohhh tidaakkk, bagaimana ini Draco hanya untukku. Lihat saja si Greengrass itu" ucap teman yang berada disebelahnya.

Apa mereka sudah berpacaran, ahh itu tidak mungkin mungkin itu hanya gossip. Saat ini aku sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah menuju ke kantin, aku mendengar banyak sekali para perempuan tukang gossip yang membicarakan bahwa Draco dan Astoria mereka sudah berpacaran. Ya sudah tiga bulan semenjak liburanku dengan teman-temanku ke Prancis waktu itu, kami semua menjadi dekat dan bersahabat dengan baik termasuk dengan Draco, Astoria dan Pansy. Kalian tahu karena acara liburan kami kemarin, ada pasangan baru yang sangat mengejutkan, yaitu Ron dan Pansy. Yaa siapa tahu kalau mereka akhirnya saling jatuh cinta, sangat mengejutkan bukan. Dan yaa saat ini kami sedang ulangan untuk kenaikan kelas, wish me luck guys.

"Mione!" teriak Ginny.

"Hai guys" ucapku dan mendudukan diriku di bangku kosong.

Aku melihat sekeliling temanku, ya mungkin gossip itu benar mereka sudah berpacaran. Buktinya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang belum datang. Tapi entahlah..

"Hey new couple baru datang" ucap Ron.

Sontak aku melihat ke arah seseorang yang Ron sebut, disana berdiri lah Draco dan Astoria yang sedang berpegangan tangan. Dadaku.. kenapa rasanya sesak sekali..

"Jadi berita itu benar? Kalian sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Luna.

"Ya" ucap Astoria senang dan mengangkat tangannya dan Draco yang saling mengengam satu sama lain.

"Congrats, jadi.. bukankah kita makan gratis hari ini?" Tanya Ron antusias.

"Yaaa, biar aku dan Draco yang membayarkannya semua" jawab Astoria.

"Yeeeee" teriak mereka semua bersamaan senang.

"Ooooo oooo jadi dari kita semua yang masih single hanya Cedric dan Hermione saja?" ledek Dean.

"Yaa benar juga, ohh ya Mione bagaimana dengan secret admirer mu itu? Aku dengar dia sangat romnatis" Tanya Astoria.

"Ahh itu…. Mmm guys aku ke perpustakaan dulu ya" ucapku.

Aku baru saja berdiri dan ingin segera pergi ke perpustakaan tapi ada yang menahanku.

"Ohh tidak bisa Mione, jadi kau tidak mau ikut merayakan aku dan Draco yang sudah berpacaran?" Tanya Astoria didepanku.

Ha? Aku haus ikut merayakan orang yang aku cintai berpacaran dengan perempuan lain. Ini gila, ohh tuhan dada ku semakin sesak. Be strong Mione..

"Ahh, bu.. bukan.." ucapku.

"Jadi kau sebaiknya duduk kembali dan merayakannya dengan kami semua" ucap Astoria.

"Tapi.." ucapku.

"Tidak ada tapi tapi" ucap Draco.

Aku mendudukan diriku kembali, ohh tuhan ini sungguh mengiris hatiku. Aku hanya dapat diam tidak mengucapkan satu patah katapun, dan aku hanya dapat menundukan kepalaku.

"Mione, kau tidak apa-apa?" bisik Ginny.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ginn" ucapku.

* * *

Author POV

Hermione saat ini sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya, saat ini dia sedang menuju ke madding untuk melihat dia di tempatkan di kelas mana. Yaa hari ini adalah hari pertama tahun ke dua nya di sekolah ini, Hermione menjadi juara kelas dan menjadi juara sekolah saat ulangan kenaikan kelas di tahun pertamanya kemarin. Hermione sedang mencari namanya tapi tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya.

"Mione, kita sekelas lagi" ucap Ginny senang dan memeluk Hermione.

"Really?" ucap Hermione dan memeluk Ginny.

"Ya, Luna juga. Tapi sayangnya Parvati dan Padma, mereka berdua tidak sekelas dengan kita" ucap Ginny melepas pelukannya dari Hermione.

"Yaa sangat disayangkan" ucap Hermione.

"But it's ok kita masih dapat bertemu dengan mereka di kantin dan diluar kelas. Sebaiknya ayo kita ke kelas, kau tidak mau kan kalau meja paling depan sudah keduluan di duduki oleh orang lain" ucap Ginny menarik tangan Hermione.

"Hehehehe" tawa Hermione.

Hermione POV

Aku saat ini sedang berada di kelas baruku, yaa aku dan Ginny tetap duduk bersama dan paling depan.

"Hai" sapa Luana yang baru datang.

"Hai Lun" ucap ku dan Ginny bersamaan dan membalikan tubuh kami ke belakang.

" Mmm, yang dari kelas kita sangat sedikit. Kebanyakan dari kelas yang lain" ucap Luna sedih.

"Yak kau benar" ucap Ginny.

Aku menunggunya.. ya aku menunggunya, apa kita akan sekelas kembali. Aku sangat berharap dapat sekelas lagi dengannya.

"Hai Mione, kita sekelas lagi. Mungkin kita jodoh" ucap Cormac dan mengedipkan matanya sebelah kepadaku dan berelalu pergi ke belakang.

"Ohh tuhan, kita sekelas lagi dengannya. Bencana" ucap Ginny.

"Hahahaha, setidaknya salah satu penggemar Hermione tidak jauh darinya. Hahahaha" ledek Luna.

"Ahh apa-apaan kau ini Lun" ucapku kesal.

"Hai guys" sapa Neville dan Dean.

"Hai, kita sekelas lagi" ucap Ginny.

"Yaa setidaknya Luna tidak jauh-jauh dari pacarnya" ledekku.

"Hahahaha, Neville enak sedangkan aku Parvati tidak sekelas denganku dan itu sangat menyedihkan" ucap Den.

"Hahahaha, yang sabar mate. Mungkin itu deritamu" ledek Neville.

"Lucu ya? Awas saja kau" ucap Dean.

"Hahaha vis mate" ucap Neville dan membuat tanda vis di jarinya.

"Ernie tidak sekelas dengan kita?" tanyaku.

"Tidak, begitu juga dengan Draco dan Astoria" jawab Dean.

Apa?! Ohh tuhan, aku tidak sekelas dengannya. Jujur aku merasa sedih, huff yang penting kau masih dapat melihatnya diluar kelas ini Mione.

"Sebaiknya kami segera cari tempat duduk, baik ladies" ucap Dean menarik tangan Neville.

"Mione, sekarang bisa kau jelaskan mengapa kau tidak ikut kami semua saat liburan kemarin?" Tanya Ginny.

"Yaa Mione ada apa denganmu, kau selalu memberi banyak alasan saat kami ajak berlibur bersama" ucap Luna.

"A.. aku tidak apa-apa guys sungguh, kalian kan tahu sendiri apa alasannya aku tidak bisaa ikut. Aku sudah memberi tahu kalian" jawabku.

Maaf aku harus berbohong, sungguh aku ingin sekali ikut dengan kalian. Tapi.. aku tahu pasti disaat itu ada Draco dan Astoria, aku masih belum bisa mengontrol perasaanku saat melihat mereka berdua bersama.

"Dan Mione, sekarang kau lebih pendiam dan tertutup saat kita semua mengumpul" ucap Luna.

"Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin saat itu yaa aku tidak ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" ucapku meyakinkan mereka berdua.

Tuhan kuatkan aku…

* * *

Author POV

Detik, menit, jam, hari dan bulan sudah berlalu, ya sudah 4 bulan mereka menjalani tahun ke dua mereka. Banyak perubahan dari mereka semua, seperti saat ada pertengkaran yang cukup hebat anatara Ron dan Pansy dua bulan yang lalu dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Dan juga dengan Draco, dia berubah menjadi 'Bad Boy' itu lahh yang dikatakan oleh teman-temannya. Semenjak mereka tidak sekelas lagi dengannya, dia sudah terpengaruh oleh teman-teman barunya Goyle, Crabbe, Blaise dan Theo. Ya semenjak saat itu Draco, Astoria dan Pansy menjadi sesorang yang lebih buruk, mereka bertiga tidak pernah lagi berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. Ya mereka bertiga sudah bergabung dengan teman-teman barunya itu.

Hermione sedang berjalan dilorong sekolah untuk kembali pulang ke rumah.

"Mione" teriak seseorang dibelakangnya.

Sontak Hermione menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya.

"Hai Ced" ucap Hermione.

"Ke parkiranbersama?" Tanya Cedric.

"Ya, mm dimana Ron dan Harry?" Tanya Hermione.

"Dia sedang diruang kepsek" ucap Cedric.

"Ohh tuhan, apa yang telah mereka lakukan?" Tanya Hermione panic.

"Hahahaha, calm down Mione. Mereka tidak melakukan hal buruk, hanya saja mereka diminta untuk memberi informasi untuk anak kelas tahun ke 3 untuk yang masih mengikuti kegiatan sekolah untuk menghentikannya. Karena ada yang secara diam diam terkadang melanggarnya, karena anak kelas 3 sudah tidak boleh untuk mengikuti kegiatan apapun dan untuk focus ke ujian saja" jelas Cedric.

"Ohh" ucap Hermione mengerti.

"Mmm, Ced aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu. Ada yang tertinggal sebaiknya kau pulang duluan saja" ucap Hermione.

"Baiklah,kau yakin?" tanya Cedric.

"Ya, bye Ced. Hati-hati" ucap Hermione berbalik pergi.

Hermione POV

Ohh tuhan dimana cincinku, sepertinya di atas meja. Ahhh cerobohnya aku, mengapa tadi aku melepaskannya. Aku harus segera mengambilnya, aku berlari menuju kelas, tiba-tiba…

*BRUUKKK*

"Awww" ucapku kesakitan.

"Ha, dimana matamu Granger" ucap seseorang yang berada didepanku.

Suara itu… Draco. Aku segera menengok ke arahnya ya benar saja yang tertabrak olehku adalah dia.

"Sebaiknya lain kali kalau kau jalan kau gunakan matamu itu untuk melihat" ucap Draco.

"He! Aku sudah menggunakan mataku dengan sebaik-baiknya, kau saja yang tidak melihatku" ucapku kesal.

Yaa hubunganku dan Draco sekarang sangat memburuk, aku sangat tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sifatnya jadi berubah 360 derajat. Aku sangat tidak suka perubahannya sekarang, jujur aku sangat sedih mengetahui fakta itu.

"Ha! Seorang Malfoy selalu menggunakan semua bagian tubuhnya dengan baik Granger. Kau itu yang tidak punya mata" ucap Draco.

"Aku punya mata Ferret! Dan kau menyalahkanku? Jelas-jelas kau juga salah" ucapku kesal.

"Apa kau bilang, Ferret? Kau itu berang-berang! Aku tidak salah, aku tidak pernah salah. Kau dengar itu jelas-jelas itu kesalahanmu" teriak Draco.

"Kau juga salah Malfoy, apa salahnya untuk mengakui kesalahanmu. Kau tidak pernah salah? Setiap orang tidak ada yang tidak pernah salah Malfoy! Kau seperti ini saja sudah salah, kau jangan merasa dirimu lah yang terbaik Malfoy" ucapku kesal.

"Dracoooo" teriak seseorang.

"Drac, apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersamanya?" Tanya Astoria.

"Tidak apa-apa Tori, hanya saja orang ini. Mencari masalah denganku" ucap Draco menyeringai.

"Apa? Sebaiknya kau tidak mencari masalah dengan Draco ku Mione" ucap Astoria.

"Ha! Kalian ini, dengar Malfoy aku tidak pernah mau mencari masalah denganmu! Dan kau Greengrass kau tidak perlu lagi bermuka dua" ucapku menyeringai.

"Apa?!" teriak Greengrass

"Sudahlah Tori, sebaiknya kita pulang. Tidak baik berbicara padanya, perempuan yang tidak tau sompan santun sama saja dengan perempuan murahan" ucap Draco menyeringai dan merangkul pundak Astoria.

"Apa kau bilang? Lagi-lagi kata itu, murahan.. siapa yang kau maksud dengan perempuan murahan? Aku? Sebaiknya kau kacakan kata-kata itu pada pacarmu itu sendiri yang sebenarnya murahan Malfoy!" teriakku.

*PLAKKKK*

"Ha.." desahku memegang sebelah pipiku.

Ohh tuhan dia menamparku, pertahananku turun aku menangis.

"Kau berani menamparku? Aku membencimu.. sangat membencimu!" ucapku berlari pergi.

Author POV

"Drac.. Drac.. baguslah kau menamparnya mulutnya itu, dai tidak sadar bahwa dia lah yang sebenarnya murahan. Drac.. ayo kita pulang" ucap Astoria.

Draco hanya terdiam dan melihat telapak tangannya yang ia gunakan baru saja untuk menampar Hermione.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan?" bisik Draco pada dirinya sendiri.

"Drac.. ayoo kita pulang" ucap Astoria menarik tangan Draco pergi.

* * *

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

'Mione! Kau dimana? Orang tuamu menelephoneku dan menanyaimu, katanya kau belum pulang juga. Dan kenapa kau matikan handphonemu, aku dari tadi sudah mencoba menelephonemu. Kau dimana Mione? Ini sudah malam dan kau belum pulang, Orang tuamu menghawatirkanmu Mione' ucap Ginny dari sebrang telephone.

"Ginn.." ucap Hermione dengan suara parau.

'Mione kau kenapa? Katakan kau dimana aku akan menjemputmu' ucap Ginny.

"Aku berada di pinggir danau Ginn" jawab Hermione.

'Danau? Ahh aku tahu danau dekat pinggir kota. Kau jangan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak, aku akan segera ke sana'ucap Ginny mematikan telephonenya.

* * *

"Jadi jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Ginny.

Ginny dan Hermione saat ini sedang berada di kediaman Ginny, tepatnya kamar Ginny.

"Ginn biar aku menghubungi orang tua ku dulu" ucap Hermione.

"Aku sudah menelephone mereka, aku sudah mengatakan pada mereka kau baik-baik saja dan kau akan menginap dirumahku. Jadi jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tahu sudah berapa lama kau didanau itu cuaca semakin dingin dan ini sudah jam 11 malam. Kau bisa mati kedinginan disana." Ucap Ginny.

"Aku sekarang baik-baik saja Ginn, dan masalah itu karena…. Draco Ginn" ucap Hermione dan mulai menangis.

"Apa yang dia lakukan lagi padamu?" Tanya Hermione.

Hermione menceritakan kronologisnya dengan sedetail-detailnya pada Ginny.

"Bagaimana bisa dia menamparmu! Ohh tuhan aku tau semenjak kita tidak sekelas lagi dengannya hubungan kita dengannya memburuk. Tapi bagaiman bisa dia menamparmu, ini sungguh keterlaluan" ucap Ginny kesal.

"Hiks.. aku juga tidak tau Ginn.. aku tidak menyangka dia melakukan itu padaku" isak Hermione.

"Hufff, besok aku akan bilang pada semuanya apa yang telah Malfoy lakukan padamu" ucap Ginny.

"Tidak.. aku mohon Ginn jangan" ucap Hermione.

"Kau masih membelanya Mione, atas apa yang telah dia lakukan" ucap Ginny.

"Aku mohon jangan Ginn" ucap Hermione.

"Tidak tidak bisa Mione, aku akan bilang pada yang lainnya. Biar dia dapat balasannya" ucap Ginny kekeh.

"Jangan Ginn ku mohon" ucap Hermione.

"Tidak Mione" ucap Ginny.

"Ginny aku mohon jangan, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan kalian membalas menyakiti orang yang ku cintai.." ucap Hermione dengan cepat.

"Apa? Kau mencintainya Mione?" Tanya Ginny.

Hermione hanya terdiam dalam isakan tangisnya.

"Ohh tuhan, aku sudah menduga ini dari awal. Kau tahu aku yakin dari awal kau memang menyukainya tapi kau tidak pernah menyadari itu. Dan ternyata apa yang aku katakana itu memang benar, tapi Mione.. apa kau masih mencintainya atas apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu?" Tanya Ginny.

"Aku tidak tahu Ginn, mungkin aku sudah bodoh jika aku masih mencintainya…" ucap Hermione.

* * *

"Guys! Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" uacp Cedric.

Saat ini mereka semua sedang berada dikantin sekolah.

"Aku ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu pada seseorang, Hermione.." ucap Cedric dan tiba-tiba mengengam tangan Hermione.

"Waaaa" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Ada apa Ced?" Tanya Hermione.

"Sebenarnya… aku yang mengirimkan bunga-bunga mawar itu selama ini padamau Mione. Aku mengetahui kau menyukai bunga mawar karena aku mengikutimu dan Malfoy saat kalian mengerjakan tugas itu. Aku sudah menyukaimu dari saat kita pertama kali bertemu padamu Mione, maaf aku baru dapat mengungkap kannya sekarang. Jadi Mione.. do you wanna be my girlfriend?" ungkap Cedric.

"Trima trima trima" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Hermione masih terdiam dan mengengok ke arah Ginny, dan Ginny hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Ya" jawab Hermione.

Cedric langsung memeluk Hermione erat.

"Wooo hooooo" ucap mereka bersamaan.

* * *

'Mungkin ini memang pilihan yang tepat bagiku, mungkin denganku bersama Cedric aku bisa menghapus perasaan ini padanya. Dan mulai mencintai Cedric, semoga pilihanku saat ini benar… semoga..' – Hermione.

To Be Continue…

* * *

Hai readers, maaf ya lama postnya^^

Maaf kalau cerita ini tidak memuaskan, aneh, atau semacamnya. Reviewnya ya tolong jangan lupa, makasih^^ xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	9. Chapter 9

**My Secret Love**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya our bunda J.K. Rowling**

**Author : TheBlackRoseGirl**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Muggle World!**

* * *

_#Before~~~~_

_'Mungkin ini memang pilihan yang tepat bagiku, mungkin denganku bersama Cedric aku bisa menghapus perasaan ini padanya. Dan mulai mencintai Cedric, semoga pilihanku saat ini benar… semoga..' – Hermione._

* * *

Hermione POV

Detik, menit, jam, hari dan bulan pun sudah berlalu, saat ini aku sudah menginjakan pertengahan tahun ketiga ku. Ya aku disibukan dengan berbagai macam pelajaran, aku sudah menyiapkan diriku untuk mengikuti ujian ku nanti. Ya aku ingin menyaingi nilai Cedric yang menjadi nilai tertinggi saat kelulusan pada tahun angkatannya, yaa siapa menyangka ternyata Cedric sangat pintar. Kalian pasti penasaran bagaimana hubunganku dengan Cedric?, hubungan ku dengan Cedric masih berjalan sampai saat ini. Ya walaupun aku selalu merasa ada yang salah dengan hubunganku dengannya, ya kesalahan itu.. tentang perasaanku, aku menyayangi Cedric sangat menyayanginya tetapi.. aku tidak mempunyai perasaan itu.. perasaan cinta itu, aku tidak merasakannya. Aku merasa jahat terhadap Cedric, aku sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti hatinya.. aku sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti hati siapapun.. tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya maupun hatiku sendiri. Ya sudah satu tahun lebih hubunganku dengan Cedric berjalan, tapi ntahlah.. terkadang aku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hubunganku denganya, karena hubunganku dengannya memang ada yang salah sejak awal. Tidak, bukan karena Cedric.. yang salah adalah apa yang terjadi dalam diriku, aku sungguh merasa aku sudah menjadi orang yang jahat terhadap Cedric. Ia sangat menyayangiku dan mencintaiku, tetapi diriku.. aku ingin mengakhirinya tetapi.. tidak, aku bukan merasa kasihan terhadap Cedric, tetapi aku takut saat aku kehilangannya aku baru merasakan penyesalan mendalam. Aku selalu berusaha untuk mencintainya.. tetapi hatiku ini selalu mengarah padanya… ya pada Draco Malfoy. Entahlah mungkin aku sudah gila dan sangat bodoh Karena sampai saat ini aku mempunyai perasaan terhadapnya, maafkan aku Ced.. Aku sudah semampuku untuk menghapus perasaan ini dan membencinya, tetapi semuanya terasa percuma aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ohh tuhan tolong bantu aku.. dan apa rencanamu?..

"Mione!" ucap seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Ginny! Kau ini, jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!" ucapku kesal.

"Hahaha maafkan aku Mione, lagi kamu aku panggil berkali-kali tetapi kau tidak menyahuti. Pagi-pagi kau sudah melamun, apa yang sebenarnya yang kau lamunankan itu?" Tanya Ginny.

"Tidak ada" ucapku masih kesal.

"Mione ayoolah jangan kesal lagi, apa terjadi sesuatu dengan hubunganmu dengan Cedric?" Tanya Ginny.

"Lagi kau Ginn, tidak hubunganku dengan Cedric baik-baik saja" jawabku.

"Apa tentang Malfoy-pirang-berengsek itu?" Tanya Ginny.

"Ginn..! Tidak, tidak.. ada hubungannya dengan dia" jawabku.

"Bagus kalu tidak ada hubungannya dengan dia.. tapi kalau iya.. ck ck ck" ucap Ginny.

Aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan Ginny, dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Ginny sendiri menuju kantin.

"Mione tunggu!" teriak Ginny.

"Hai guys!" sapaku dan mendudukan diriku.

"Hai!" sapa mereka.

"Mione,, kau jahat meninggalkanku sendiri" ucap Ginny dan mendudukan dirinya.

"Hahaha, apa yang terjadi? Kalian habis main kejar-kejaran?" Tanya Padma.

"Hahaha, yaa kita habis bermain kejar-kejaran Tom and Jerry. Puas?" ucap Ginny.

"Hahahaha" tawa mereka.

"Hahaha, sorry Ginn" ucapku.

Ginny memeletkan lidahnya, kami pun semua mengobrol dan memakan makanan kami.

* * *

Saat ini aku dan Ginny, sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah kami untuk pulang. Ohh tuhan pikiranku terasa campur aduk, rasanya penuh sekali. Penuh dengan masalah pelajaran, ujian, hubunganku dengan Cedric, masalah ku dengan orang itu. Oh Malfoy bisakah kau keluar dari pikiranku sekarang. Ced.. andaikan kau disini.. mungkin kau bisa mengalihkan pikiranku dari orang itu.

*BRUUKKK*

"Auuu" ucapku.

"Mione.. kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Ginny.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ginn" jawabku.

"Kau lagi" ucap Malfoy.

"Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, Mal-Foy" ucapku.

"Ha, kau ini" ucap Malfoy menyeringai.

"Sudahlah ayo Mione, dan kau Malfoy sebaiknya menyingkir" ucap Ginny.

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja Weasley, ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu" ucap Malfoy.

"Kau.." ucap Ginny.

"Ayo Gin, berbicara dengan orang ini hanya akan menguras energimu" ucapku menarik tangan Ginny dan mulai berjalan pergi, tetapi ada seseorang ada yang memegang lenganku.

"Ehh, nona masalah ini belum selesai" ucap Malfoy menarik tanganku.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu Malfoy?" tanyaku mulai kesal.

"Mmmm.. aku mau kau meminta maaf" jawab Malfoy.

"Meminta maaf..?" ucapku menarik tangan Ginny untuk pergi tetapi..

"Ehh, kau mau kemana semak. Kau belum minta maaf padaku" ucap Malfoy.

"Malfoy! Sebenarnya apa maumu?! Bisanya kau hanya mencari masalah dengan orang lain!" ucap Ginny kesal.

"Ssssttt, kau ini berisik sekali Wesley, koridor ini sepi jadi suaramu yang cempreng itu sangat bergema kau tahu, dan itu akan merusak pendengaranku" ucap Malfoy.

"Kau!" ucap Ginny kesal.

"Sudahlah Ginn" ucapku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak kemana-mana semak!" ucap Malfoy.

"Hufft, Malfoy.. jadi apa maumu? Ginn sebaiknya kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul " ucapku.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa kalau aku tinggalkan kau dengan Malfoy tengil ini?" Tanya Ginny.

"Apa maksudmu dengan tengil Weasley?" Tanya Malfoy.

"Iya aku tidak apa-apa Ginn" jawabku.

"Baiklah, bye" ucap Ginnya berlalu pergi.

"Jadi apa maumu Malfoy? Dimana pacar tersayangmu itu, kalian tidak pulang bersama?" tanyaku jengkel.

"Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, dan mmm pacarku yang cantik itu dia tidak masuk" ucap Malfoy.

"Heee, so, baik Malfoy aku minta maaf, kau puas!" ucapku kesal.

"Ohhh aku belum puas, aku mau kau melakukan satu hal" ucap Malfoy dan mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan mempersempit jarak kami.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanyaku.

"Ssttt" ucap Malfoy.

"Malfoy.." ucap Ginny.

"Aku mau kau…" ucap Malfoy terputus dan tiba-tiba dia menciumku.

"Malfoy! Kau!" teriakku kesal mendorong tubuh Malfoy.

"Hahaha lihat mukamu itu sangat merah kayak kepiting rebus, hahaha" tawa Malfoy.

"Kau pikir ini lucu, ha?!" teriakku kesal.

"Hahaha, ya sangat lucu" jawabnya.

"Kau!" ucapku kesal.

*PLLAAAKKK*

"Kau!" ucap Malfoy kesal.

"Apa?! Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?! Kau puas Malfoy, perlakukan aku seperti ini, ha?! Kau sudah merengut ciuman pertamaku!" teriakku marah, menahan emosiku.

"Ha, jadi itu tadi ciuman pertamamu semak? Huff ternyata pacarmu itu tidak berani ya untuk menciummu? Ah apa-apaan itu, orang aneh" ucap Malfoy menyeringai.

"Malfoy! Tidak perlu kau membawa-bawa Cedric! Dan kau yang aneh! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" ucapku kesal dan mulai untuk mengontrol emosiku.

"Mau ku.. aku mau kau memutuskan pacarmu itu" ucap Malfoy mendekat ke arahku.

"He, apa-apaan kau ini, kau pikir kau siapa ha? Kau gila Malfoy!" ucapku kesal.

"Aku? Aku Draco Malfoy, dan seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Jadi aku mau kau memutuskan pacarmu itu bodoh!" ucap Malfoy.

"He, kau gila Malfoy" ucapku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya. Sebelum aku berjalan pergi Malfoy menarik tanganku dan menyudutkanku di dinding dan menaruh kedua tanggannya di sisi ku.

"Malfoy! Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" teriakku kesal.

"Seperti yang aku katakan, aku mau kau memutuskannya. Kau dengar!" bentak Malfoy.

Ohh tuhan apa yang ia inginkan? aku rasanya ingin menangis, ohh tidak… air mataku mulai jatuh.

"Dengar… itu bukan urusanmu Malfoy. Ini hidupku, kau tidak bisa mengaturku. Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau dengar itu, dan aku juga bukan siapa-siapa bagimu" ucapku.

"Hufftt, dengar Granger kau memang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku. Tapi dengar aku mau kau memutuskannya titik, kau mengerti" ucap Malfoy.

"Mione… Malfoy lepaskan!" ucap Ginny yang tiba-tiba datang dan menrik Hermione.

Author POV

Hermione hanya terdiam, dan ia masih menangis. Lalu dia berlari pergi, tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun.

"Mione! Malfoy! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya ha?!" Tanya Ginny.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Weasley" ucap Draco dan mulai berjalan pergi.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku Malfoy! Kau tahu kau sudah menyakiti hati Hermione!" teriak Ginny.

Draco menghentikan langkah kakinya tetapi dia tidak berbalik menengok Ginny.

"Kau sudah menyakitinya selama ini Malfoy! Kau tahu Mione itu menyukaimu! Mencintaimu! menyanyangimu! Sudah hampir tiga tahun Malfoy, kau tahu! Kau selama ini hanya memberikan luka padanya! Dan kau selalu memperlakukannya seperti itu!.. ha.. Mione mungkin akan marah padaku kalau aku mengatakan semua ini padamu, tetapi aku hanya mau kau mengahargai perasaanya Malfoy. Aku tidak ingin melihat sahabatku selalu terluka olehmu, dan aku berharap kau masih memiliki hati dan perasaan untuk tidak pernah menyakiti Hermione lagi seperti selama ini. Dia tidak menginginkan apapun dari mu Malfoy, dia hanya ingin kau bahagia walaupun hatinya terluka sekalipun. Dia ingin apapun yang terbaik untukmu. Dia hanya ingin perasannya kau hargai, that's it. Dia tidak ingin terlalu berharap apapun padamu Malfoy. Kau tidak tahu, apa yang sudah selama ini ia rasakan, aku mau kau mengerti ucapanku Malfoy, dan memikirkannya.. tidak dengan pikiranmu tetapi dengan hatimu" jelas Ginny dan berjalan pergi.

* * *

"Hermione tidak masuk?" Tanya Ernie.

"Tidak, dia sakit" ucap Ginny membesarkan volume suaranya ketika melihat Malfoy berjalan melewati meja makannya.

* * *

Hermione POV

"Mione, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanya Parvati.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja" jawabku.

"Kemarin kau sakit apa?" Tanya Padma.

"Mmm.. hanya demam" jawabku.

"Ohh" ucap mereka.

Setelah kejadian itu aku segera pulang kerumahku dan mengurung diriku di kamar. Aku tidak henti-hentinya menangis sampai larut malam, memikirkan masalah itu, sebenarnya apa yang diinginkan oleh Malfoy itu. Karena hal itu keesokan harinya badanku langsung demam, kepalaku sakit, mataku bengkak. Hufftt..

Aku sedang memain-mainkan makananku dan tidak berniat memakannya, nafsu makanku menghilang entah kemana. Saat aku menengok ke arah lain, aku melihatnya… seperti biasa dia makan bersama gengnya itu, dan Astoria berada didampingnya. Tanpa sengaja mata kami bertubrukan, dia tersenyum padaku, aku segera memalingkan wajahku. Ada apa padanya? Tidak biasanya dia tersenyum padaku, sepertinya dia habis terbentur sesuatu.

* * *

Hari demi hari beralu, sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian kelulusan. Aku sudah siap menghadapi ujian nanti. Yaa tidak terasa sebentar lagi aku akan lulus, ahhh waktu berlalu dengan cepat. Tetapi.. belakangan ini ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku.. ya Malfoy, entah kenapa dia selalu tersenyum padaku, ya tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan koloni-koloninya dan Astoria. Aku merasa aneh, sungguh menurutku senyumnya itu sangat mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, aku sempat berpikir bahwa dia habis tertabrak mobil atau sesuatu dan akhirnya lupa ingatan dan kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ahhh, sudahlah…

"Mione!" teriak Ginny.

"Ginny!" ucapku kesal.

"Hahaha, lagi kau melamun apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Ginny.

"Ginn.. aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" jawabku.

"Ya, apa?" Tanya Ginny.

"Mmm… Ginn apa kau tahu … Apa Malfoy pernah terkena insiden tabrakan atau semacamnya?" tanyaku.

"Mmm.. aku rasa tidak pernah. Kenapa kau bertanya tentangnya Mione? Apa kau tadi melamuni Malfoy?" Tanya Ginny.

"Ahh ti.. tidak, hanya saja aku merasa aneh dengannya. Entah dia habis terkena apa belakangan ini dia selalu tersenyum kepadaku…" jelasku.

"Ahh… itu.. Mione.. ada yang ingin aku katakana padamu" ucap Ginny.

"Ya?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya.. Malfoy sudah mengetahui perasaanmu padanya" jelas Ginny.

"Apa?!" ucapku kaget.

"Sssttt Mione" ucap Ginny.

Aku melihat sekelilingku dan aku mengucapkan maaf dan menundukan kepalaku kepada mereka semua. Saat ini aku dan Ginny sedang berada di sebuah café, kami baru saja selesai shopping agar membuat otak kami relex saat mengikuti ujian kelulusan kami nanti, itulah yang dikatakan oleh Ginny.

"Apa Ginn, dia tahu. Bagimana dia bisa tahu?" ucapku masih kaget.

"Mione.. aku mohon kau jangan marah padaku. Sebenarnya.. aku yang mengatakannya pada Malfoy, setelah kejadian kau dan Mlafoy waktu itu saat pulang sekolah dikoridor. Saat kau berlari pergi, aku sudah tidak bisa melihatmu terus seperti itu Mione, jadi.. aku mengatakan padanya tentang perasaanmu Mione. Maaf.." jelas Ginny.

"Hufftt, pantas saja.. but it's ok Ginn, aku tidak marah padamu, hanya saja.. aku masih terlalu syok dan tidak siap akan keadaan yang akan terjadi setelah ia mengetahui perasaanku. Thank's Ginn, aku merasa agak sedikit lega karena akhirnya dia mengetahui perasaanku sesungguhnya padanya" ucapku.

Ginny menganggukan kepalannya, ohh tuhan apa rencanamu saat ini..

* * *

Author POV

Hermione baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan, tiba-tiba..

*BRUUKK*

"Granger, lihat apa yang kau lakukan!" ucap Astoria melihat bajunya terkena tumpahan jus jeruk yang ia bawa.

"Ouhh, sorry" ucap Hermione menggambil sapu tangannya dan mengusapkannya di baju Astoria.

"Ahh hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan, rasakan ini!" ucap Astoria menggambil minuman seseorang yang baru saja lewat dan menyiramkannya ke baju Hermione.

"Ahhhh" ucap Hermione.

"Tori! Itu minumanku tahu" ucap Pansy yang ternyata pemilik minuman tersebut.

"Hehehe, kau rasakan itu" ucap Astoria menyeringai.

"Ha, kau ini.." ucap Hermione yang mulai kesal.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya seseorang.

"Drac,coba lihat apa yang gadis itu lakukan padaku. Bajuku jadi basah, bau dan lengket" ucap Astoria merengek pada Draco.

"Dengar ya! Aku tidak sengaja tertabrak olehmu. Dan lihat apa yang kau lakukan padaku" ucap Hermione menunjuk bajunya yang basah.

"Aku tidak menyiramnya padamu,kau yang sendiri menyiramkannya pada bajumu. Lihat bajuku kau menyiramkan minumanmu padaku. Granger kau tidak usah membalikan fakta. Bilang saja kau hanya mau cari muka di depan Draco, kalau kau tidak percaya Drac kau bisa tanya kan pada Pansy. Benarkan Pans apa yang aku bilang" ucap Astoria.

"Hee, iya benar Drac. Granger sepertinya ingin mencari muka didepanmu" ucap Pansy.

"Ha, kalian ini. Kau yang membalikan fakta Greengrass!" ucap Hermione kesal.

"Lihat Drac, dia membentakku" ucap Astoria mempergelangkan tangannya di lengan Draco.

"Look, Pans apa benar yang dikatakan Tori?" Tanya Draco.

"Ya benar Drac, masa kau tidak percaya padaku" jawab Pansy.

"Dia sepertinya ingin mencari masalah pada kita Drac" ucap Astoria.

"Untuk apa aku mencari masalah pada kalian! Kalian ini sangat licik" ucap Hermione.

"Drac.. dengar itu dia mengatai kita licik. Kau yang licik Granger" ucap Astoria.

"Kau yang licik Greengrass!" ucap Hermione.

"Kau" ucap Astoria.

"Kau" ucap Hermione.

"Kau yang licik Granger" ucap Hermione.

"Kau.." ucap Hermione.

"Cukup! Granger sebaiknya kau meminta maaf kepada Astoria" ucap Draco.

"Untuk apa aku meminta maaf, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dengar! Kami tidak sengaja tetabrak dan minuman yang ia bawa tumpah ke bajunya sendiri. Dan asal kau tahu dia menumpahkan minuman Parkinson di bajuku. Jadi ini bukan salahku, sebaiknya dia yang meminta maaf padaku!' ucap Hermione.

"Dia berbohong Drac, jelas-jelas Pansy sanksi nya" ucap Astoria.

Pansy menganggukan kepalanya.

"Granger, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu berbohong. Sebaiknya cepat kau meminta maaf pada Tori" ucap Draco.

"Aku tidak berbohong, jelas-jelas dia yang salah" ucap Hermione.

"Ha, dia berbohong Drac.. sepertinya dia hanya ingin mencari muka padamu Drac" ucap Pansy.

"Sebaiknya kau diam Parkinson!" bentak Hermione.

"Granger! Kau tidak perlu berbohong, sebaiknya kau meminta maaf pada Tori dan Pansy. Sekarang!" bentak Draco.

"Dengar! Terus saja kau membela pacarmu itu, sekalipun dia berbohong! Kau tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Malfoy!" ucap Hermione kesal.

"Tentu saja aku akan membela pacarku, kalau ia benar. Untu apa aku membelamu, memang kau siapa?!" ucap Draco yang mulai emosi.

"Ya benar aku memang bukan siapa-siapa bagimu! Dengar aku minta maaf, puas kalian!" ucap Hermione yang mulai meneteskan air mata dan berlari pergi.

"Ha dasar, tukang bohong dia. Lihat apa yang ia lakukan kepada bajuku ini, iaks" ucap Astoria.

Draco tidak mendengar ucapan Astoria dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Astoria dan Pansy.

"Dracccc tunggu!" teriak Astoria.

Hermione POV

Saat ini aku sendang berada ditoilet membersihkan bajuku dan menahan tangisku. Percuma… semuanya percuma.. walaupun ia sudah mengetahui perasaanku tetap saja. Aku bodoh.. tidak seharusnya aku mencintainya, dasar Hermione bodoh.. bodoh.. bodoh. Aku membencimu Malfoy sangat membencimu!

"Mione.." ucap sesorang dibelakangku.

"Luna!" ucapku kaget.

"Kau kenapa? Kenapa dengan bajumu? Dan.. kenapa kau menangis Mione?" Tanya Luna.

"Ahh, tidak apa-apa. Tadi aku tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumanku. A.. aku tidak menagis, mataku tadi kemasukan debu" Jawab Hermione.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Luna.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kau sudah selesai? Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi" ucap Luna.

"Ayo" ucapku.

* * *

Author POV

*BEEP BEEP BEEP*

Ginny mengambil handphonenya yang ia letakan disamping tempat tidurnya.

"Hallo Lun" ucap Ginny.

'Hallo Ginn' ucap Luna.

"Ada apa Lun?" Tanya Ginny.

'Ginn, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu hal padamu. Apa kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Mione saat disekolah tadi?' Tanya Luna.

"Ahh, yang masalahnya bajunya kotor itu? Bukankah dia sudah cerita padaku maupun padamu kalau dia tidak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya" jawab Ginny.

'Ya memang, tapi Ginn bukankah tadi waktu istirahat dia tidak ikut kita ke kantin tetapi dia pergi ke perpustakan. Tidak mungkin kan dia membawa minuman ke perpustakaan, dan.. tadi saat aku bertemu dengannya di toilet aku melihatnya menangis. Aku rasa ada yang ia sembunyikan' ucap Luna.

"Hufft, lagi lagi. Pasti itu karena…" ucap Ginny.

'Karena siapa Ginn?' Tanya Luna.

"Ahh tidak tidak" ucap Ginny.

'Ginn aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, ayo cepat katakan' ucap Luna.

"Ahh aku tidak menyembunyiakn apapun kok Lun" ucap Ginny.

'Ginn!..' ucap Luna kesal.

"Ya ya baiklah, itu semua pasti karena Malfoy Lun" ucap Ginny.

'Draco? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, ceritakan Ginn!' ucap Luna.

"Baiklah, jadi…" jelas Ginny.

Ginny menceritakan semua tentang perasaan yang Hermione simpan untuk Draco yang ia ketahui. Dari kejadian kejadian yang selama ini pernah terjadi pada Mione yang telah dilakukan oleh Draco.

'Oh god, aku tidak percaya Draco bias sangat keterlaluan seperti itu. Tapi Ginn bukankah Hermione dan Cedric…' ucap Luna.

"Ya aku tahu, Hermione dia menyayangi Cedric tetapi dia tidak bias mencintainya. Karena dia sepertinya benar-benar sangat tulus mencintai Malfoy. Hermione merasa menyesal dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan dibelakang Cedric, entahlah aku juga tidak mungkin memihak pada siapapun. Aku kecewa karena Hermione secara tidak langsung sudah menyakiti hati Cedric, tetapi aku juga tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena sudah mencintai Malfoy" ucap Ginny.

'Ya kau benar Ginn, mmm masalah Draco nanti aku akan mengurusnya' ucap Luna.

"Ok" ucap Ginny.

'Sudah ya Ginn, bye' ucap Luna.

"Bye" ucap Ginny menutup pembicaraannya dengan Luna.

* * *

Hermione sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah tiba tiba..

"Granger!" ucap Draco mengenggam lengan Hermione.

"Ada apa Malfoy? Dan lepaskan tangamu" ucap Hermione mencoba melepaskan tangan Draco dari lengannya.

"Dengar, kau bilang kepada teman temanmu itu. Tidak usah menghakimiku, dan kau tidak perlu meminta mereka untuk melakukan hal itu!" ucap Draco.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Kau tidak usah meminta mereka untuk menghakimiku tentang perasaanmu lagi padaku. Dengar itu!" ucap Draco berlalu pergi.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Hermione kepada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

"Ginn aku ingin bertanya padamu" ucap Hermione yang baru tiba di kelas dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Ginny.

"Ada apa Mione?" Tanya Ginny.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengan Malfoy, dan ia memarahiku dan ia bilang aku sudah membuat teman temanku menghakiminya tentang perasaanku. Seriously Ginn, hanya kau yang tahu tentang perasaanku padanya" ucap Hermione.

"Jujur Hermione, aku tidak menghakimnya sama sekali" ucap Ginny.

"Guys" ucap Luna yang berada duduk dibelakang mereka mencolek Hermione dan Ginny.

"Sebenarnya Mione.. aku yang melakukan itu, maaf" ucap Luna.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Hermione.

"Aku sudah mengetahui perasaanmu pada Draco dari Ginny, kau jangan marah pada Ginny karena aku yang memaksanya untuk bercerita. Sungguh Mione aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya merasa marah mendengar apa yang telah Draco lakukan padamu padahal ia sudah mengetahui perasaanmu sekalipun. Tadi aku mendatanginya, dan aku…" ucap Luna menceritakan ceritanya menemui Draco.

_#Flashback~~_

_"Draco!" teriak Luna berlari menghampiri Draco._

_"Ada apa?" Tanya Draco._

_"Drac, kau jahat sekali kau tahu itu. Kau sudah mengetahui perasaanmu pada Hermione, tetapi kau tetap saja menyakitinya" ucap Luna._

_"Lalu?" Tanya Draco._

_"Ya aku tidak mengerti Drac, dimana perasaanmu. Kau jelas-jelas sudah tahu bahwa Hermione sudah mencintaimu dari tahun pertama kita, tetapi apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya" ucap Luna yang mulai emosi._

_ "Terus?" Tanya Draco._

_"Draco! Kau ini, bias tidak kau tidak menyakiti Hermione? Apa susahnya berbuat baik padanya. Dia mencintaimu Draco, kau jahat sekali. Dimana hati dan perasaanmu itu?! Ha!" ucap Luna._

_"Dengar.. aku tidak menyukainya" ucap Draco meninggalkan Luna._

_"Draco!" teriak Luna._

_#FlashbackEnd~~_

_"Maaf.." ucap Luna_

"Huff, it's ok Lun" ucap Hermione.

"Mione… maaf" ucap Luna.

"Iya tidak apa-apa Lun" ucap Hermione.

_'Satu hal fakta yang aku ketahui saat ini, ternayat dia tidak memiliki rasa yang sama padaku. Ya mana mungkin dia menyukai, itu mustahil. Tuhan… tolong kuatkan aku' – Hermione._

* * *

Saat ini Hermione sedang berada di kamar tidurnya…

"Tuhan, berikanlah kekuatan pada hatiku ini..hufft, sebaiknya aku buka akun twitter ku saja aku sudah lama tidak membukanya" ucap Hermione.

Hermione mengambil Laptopnya dan mulai membuka website twitternya. Betapa kagetnya Hermione saat ia membuka akun twitter Cedric, di sana terdapat mention antara Cedric dan seseorang yang nama akunnya Cho Chang. Karena Hermione merasa penasaran ia membuka aku seseorang yang bernama Cho Chang tersebut, Hermione dapat melihat Cho membuat twit yang pada akhirnya terdapat hastag inisial #CD. Ntahlah apa yang Hermione rasakan saat ini, ia merasa marah, kesal dan sedih, dia segera menscreen twit tersebut dan menyimpannya. Keesokan harinya Hermione kembali membuka twitternya dan ia mendapatkan DM dari Cho Chang, Cho banyak menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Cedric. Karena Hermione sudah geregetan dia menanyakan perihal twit'an Cho yang selalu mengunakan hastag inisial #CD. Cho menagtakan bahwa itu bukanlah Cedric, tapi Hermione tidak percaya begitu saja. Lalu ia mengirimkan pesan pada Cedri apakah ia mengenal Cho, dan Cedric membalasnya dengan bilang ia tidak mengenal Cho. Hermione saat itu merasa sudah dibohongi, dan berniat untuk menceritakan kebenarannya kepada Cedric. Tetapi entahlah dia tidak mampu menceritakannya, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya. Mulai saat itu, ia merasa harus mencueki Cedric. Tetapi Hermione yakin sebenarnya Cedric memang bersunguh-sungguh mencintainya, dan ia merasa harus mempertahankan Cedric.

* * *

Hermione POV

Hari demi hari berlalu, malam nanti akan diadakan prom night untuk merayakan kelulusan diangkatanku. Yaa aku berhasil menjadi lulusan terbaik, sungguh banganya diriku. Saat ini pukul 6 malam, aku sedang merias diriku, karena sebentar lagi Cedric akan menjemputku. Kami bebas mengajak siapapun pasangan kami dalam prom nanti. Aku memperlihatkan diriku di depan cermin, saat ini aku menggunakan dress berwarna abu-abu tanpa lengan, rambutku aku biarkan terurai dan dengan make up yang aku hias senatural mungkin.

"Sepertinya itu Cedric" ucapku keluar dari kamarku dan turun ke bawah.

"Waaw lihat putriku ini, begitu cantik" ucap Dad.

"Thank's Dad" ucapku.

"Mione sayang, tunggu sebentar" ucap Mom memakaikan sebuah hiasan pada rambutku.

"Oh, look kau tambah terlihat semakin cantik" ucap Mom.

"Thank's Mom, aku pergi dulu ya. Bye Mom, bye Dad" ucapku mencium pipi Mom dan Dad dan keluar rumah.

"Wow Mione, kau terlihat sangat cantik" ucap Cedric.

"Thank's Ced, kau juga terlihat tampan" ucapku.

"Silahkan tuan putri" ucap Cedric membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Thank's" ucapku masuk ke dalam mobil Cedric.

* * *

"Mione!" ucap seseorang di belakangku.

"Ginny" ucapku.

"Mione, kau terlihat sangat cantik" ucap Harry.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi Harr?" Tanya Ginny.

"Hahaha, tidak tidak kau tetap yang paling cantik darling" ucap Harry.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" tanyaku.

"Look, mereka berdansa dari tadi" ucap Harry menunjuk segerombolan orang yang sedang berdansa.

"Kalian tidak berdansa mate?" Tanya Cedric.

"Tadi kami sudah berdansa, kami memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak" jawab Harry.

"Sebaiknya kalian dansa, sana" ucap Ginny mendorongku dan Cedric.

"Dansa?" Tanya Cedric mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku, aku dan Cedric berdansa. Dan disusul oleh Ginny dan Harry, selesai berdansa, kepala sekolah memanggil namaku untuk membawakan sebuah pidato di depan. Aku pun maju ke depan dan membawakan pidatoku. Setelah selesai berpidato, cedric meminta izin padaku untuk pergi sebentar dan nanti akan kambali lagi, aku pun mengizikannya karena aku juga tidak mau melarang-larang Cedric. Tiba-tiba lampu diruangan ini meredup dan di depan sana terdapat sepasang orang tua, yang sepertinya akan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang penting.

"Selamat malam semua, perkenalkan saya Narcissa Malfoy, dan disamping saya suami saya Lucius Malfoy. Kami ingin mengucapkan selamat bagi kalian semua karena sudah lulus. Maaf saya mengganggu acara kalian, hari ini saya igin memanggil anak saya Draco Malfoy untuk maju ke depan dan Astoria Greengrass untuk maju ke depan" ucap Mrs. Malfoy.

"Baiklah mereka sudah disini, jadi malam ini kami akan mengadakan tunangan antara Draco dan Astoria.." ucap Mrs. Malfoy.

Apa?! Ohh tuhan aku mohon kuatakan aku, aku saat ini melihat masing-masing dari mereka berdua menaruhkan cicin mereka di jari satu sama lain. Aku tidak kuat, aku pun keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menunju ke sebuah balkon. Oh tuhan tolong, kuatkan hatiku, beri aku kesabaran, ketegaran… tiba-tiba pintu balkon terbuka, aku segera menghapus air mataku dan melihat siapa yang dating.

"Malfoy" ucapku.

"Granger, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Malfoy.

"Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu, bukankah kau habis tunangan dengan Greengrass? Seharusnya kalian merayakannya di dalam sana" ucapku.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" ucap Malfoy.

Aku hanya terdiam mendengar ucapannya dari kami berdua tidak ada yang berani untuk membuka pembicaraan, kami terdiam.

"Granger.. dimana pacarmu itu?" Tanya Malfoy.

"Dia sedang pergi sebentar" jawabku.

"Ternyata kau masih berpacaran dengannya,kau tidak menuruti kata-kata ku waktu itu" ucapnya.

"Untuk apa aku menurutimu" ucapku.

"Karena kau menyukaiku, kau harus memutusinya" ucap Malfoy.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"Kau harus memutusinya, bukankah kau menyukaiku? Kau sama saja menyakitinya, dimana hatimu Granger?" ucap Malfoy.

"Malfoy itu bukan urusanmu, dengar ya benar aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku menyayngimu. Tapi apa? Ha? Apa kau perduli? Apa kau menghargaiku? Apa kau memperlakukanku dengan baik? Apa kau tidak menyakitiku? Kau bertanya tentang dimana hatiku? Seharusnya aku yang menanyakan itu padamu Malfoy! Dimana hati dan perasaanmu ha?! Dengar aku tidak bermaksud apapun.. aku hanya ingin kau menghargai perasaanku, kau tahu perasaanku tapi kau tidak mau mengerti!.. aku sudah tau kau tidak meyukaiku bukan? It's ok, aku tidak perlu memikirkanmu dan mengharapkanmu lagi, di luar sana masih banyak orang yang menyayangiku dan mencintaiku. Untuk apa lagi aku memikirkanmu sedangkan dirimu saja mungkin tidak pernah memikirkanku sedikit saja bahkan sedetikpun tidak. Makasih Malfoy dan maaf memang mencintaimu adalah kesalahan terbesarku. Berbahagialah kau bersama Greengrass, kau harus menjaganya dan mendidiknya. Dia itu perempuan munafik asala kau tahu" ucapku mulai menangis.

"Granger! Jangan bilang bahwa Astoria munafik Granger. Kau yang munafik, kau mencintaiku buka. Tetaplah seperti tu!" bentak Malfoy.

"Ha, kenapa? Kenapa aku harus tetap mencintaimu? Agar kau terus terus dapat menyakitiku? Kau sudah bertunangan dengan perempuan itu Malfoy, apa aku tidak boleh bahagia? Dimana hatimu Malfoy, oh iya kau tidak punya hati maupun perasaan. Bukankah seperti itu? Selamat atas pertunangan mu dengan Greengrass, tenang Malfoy hari ini adalah hari terakhir kita bertemu dan kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi. Goodbye" ucapku.

"Tunggu!" ucap Malfoy menahan tanganku.

"Kau harus memutusinya" ucap Malfoy.

"Kau gila Malfoy!" ucapku.

"Dia tidak bagimu" ucap Malfoy.

"Dia tidak baik bagiku? Jadi siapa yang baik bagiku ha? Bahkan kau tidak pernah baik bagiku" ucapku.

"Aku mau kau memutusinya Granger, kau dengar itu. Kau harus mematuhinya sekarang!"

"Kau sudah gila Malfoy" ucapku dan mulai berjalan pergi.

Malfoy menariku dan menyudutiku di tembok.

"Kau dengar ha! Aku mau kau memutusinya! Dengar itu! Aku tidak menyukaimu, aku membencimu! Dengar, putuskan dia!" ucap Malfoy mulai melepaskanku dan berjalan pergi.

"Aku juga membencimu!" teriakku.

Malfoy mengentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar teriakanku, dan ia melanjutkan jalannya.

_~Entahlah apa yang ku rasakan saat ini, aku membencinya sangat membencinya tetapi hati ini.. Tuhan aku mohon hapuskan perasaanku ini padanya, hapuskanlah semua memori tentangnya. Malfoy.. terima kasih kau sudah mengajariku banyak hal, asal kau tahu kau adalah cinta pertamaku.. Maaf memang semua salahku karena aku mencintaimu.. ini mungkin adalah sebuah kesalah terbesar dalam hidupku. Tapi aku yakin ada sebuah alasan dan rencana yang tuhan tentukan di balik ini semua. Terima kasih kau sudah masuk kedalam cerita hidupku, kau segalanya bagiku walaupun aku bukan siapa-siapa bagimu. Terima kasih kau sudah membuatku menjadi perempuan yang lebih kuat. Kau adalah kebahagianku Malfoy, kau adalah warna dalam hidupku, kau adalah kesalahan yang sangat indah bagiku. Terkadang aku sangat marah akan keadaan ini, aku berharap suatu hari kau akan menyesal karena membuatku seperti ini, aku berharap suatu hari nanti kau akan merasakan hal yang sama atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku, karma berlaku… ya itu lah kata-kata yang aku katakan saat aku merasa marah atas keadaan ini. Aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah menyakiti hati orang lain seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku. Cintaku ini biarlah menjadi sejarah tersendiri di dalam hidupku.. Berbahagialah kau disana dengan siapapun itu, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya orang yang baik, maafkan aku… maaf.. dan maaf. Kau tidak salah, semua kesalahan ada dalam diriku memang ya seharusnya aku tidak mencintaimu. Aku mohon janganlah kau membenciku, kenyataan bahwa kau membenciku itu lebih menyakitkan dari pada mengetahui bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku. Mungkin kita memang terlahir untuk saling membenci, bukan untuk saling mencintai… MAAF DAN TERIMA KASIH.. KAU ADALAH KESALAHAN TERINDAHKU… GOODBYE… Draco Malfoy…_

-The End-

* * *

Maaf sekali lagi kalau ceritanya tidak memuaskan, aku berniat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, tetap entahlah aku masih bimbang^^ reviewnya plz..

Makasih selama ini yang sudah baca cerita ini dan makasih banyak bagi yang selama ini sudah mereview. Maaf kalau akhir ceritanya tidak sesuai dengan harapan kalian. Thanks reader^^ xoxoxoxo


End file.
